Marked by You
by shxramin
Summary: [UPDATE CH 5!] Aku hanya ingin kehidupan yang biasa saja, tapi semua berubah karena "The Kings"! / Aku benci sekali dengan siswa populer duh! / MinYoon / TaeGi / NamGi / Sope YoonSeok
1. Prolog

Marked by You

MinYoon, splash of TaeGi, Namgi, Sope

.

Ramake game dengan judul "Marked by King B"

Saya mengambil tata bermainnya (memakai akhir cerita pilihan dari pembaca), ada alur yang saya ambil juga tapi cerita seutuhnya sesuai dengan imajinasi saya.

Pengenalan chara!

Min Yoongi : siswa pindahan dari Daegu ke sekolah khusus lelaki di Seoul. Menginginkan kehidupan yang biasa, namun takdir baginya berkata lain

Kim Taehyung : Anggota club Baseball, bergabung dalam grubnya yang sering di panggil "The Kings" , sebenarnya pintar tapi tertutupi dengan malas belajar

Park Jimin : Ketua kelas. Prince of Charming dari "The Kings". Mempunya masa lalu yang tidak di ketahui yang lain, berhubungan dengan Min Yoongi.

Kim Namjoon : the Smart one. "The Kings" banyak penggemar karena ramah dengan yang lain. Dia juga sangat peduli dengan sekotarnya

Jung Hoseok : Sunshine dari "The Kings" , yang paling ceria tapi juga yang paling malas belajar. Suka cari perhatian ke adek kelas ataupun kakak kelas.

Kim Seokjin : Teman sebangku Yoongi. Dari luar tenang tapi jika sudah dekat heboh. Diam-diam sudah punya tunangan!

Jeon Jungkook : Tetangga dari Yoongi, adik tingkatnya juga. Penggemar berat baseball!

.

Mungkin ini chara utama, sisanya hanya cameo munculnya hanya di saat tertentu haha

Yes / delete?

Kalo ada pertanyaan silahkan di tanyakan~

.

Ps : Sekuel dari "Hades dan Persefone 60% jadi!

Pss : lanjutan dari "first love" Juga akan di lanjutkan~ maafkan lama laptop barusan kembali di tangan setelah di rawat T^T

.

.


	2. Meet U

Marked by You

MinYoon, TaeGi, NamGi, Sope

.

halo, mungkin dari kalian ada yang bingung? jadi cerita ini saya desain seperti permainan yang memilih jalan ceritanya. Nanti di setiap akhir chapter aku beri pilihan mana jalan untuk kejadian selanjutnya dan kalian balas di kotak review dengan pilihannya~! Pilihan terbanyak lah yang akan menjadi lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya ~

Semoga mengerti peraturan sederhana ini ya?

Enjoy~!

.

SXR

.

* * *

Yoongi siswa biasa pindahan dari Daegu ke Sekolah khusus laki-laki di Seoul. Kehidupannya di Daegu yang tidak berjalan baik membuatnya menginginkan kehidupan normal di Seoul. Namun takdir benar-benar mempermainkannya, karena doanya malah berbalik. Ia yang tidak ingin berurusan dengan siswa populer, malah sekarang terbelenggu di antara mereka!

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama selepas liburan musim panas. Semua siswa-siswi sekolah akan mengalami lagi pembelajaran yang membosankan di sekolah mereka, juga ini berlaku untuk Yoongi. Ini adalah tahun kedunya bersekolah di Seoul sejak kepindahannya dua tahun yang lalu. Ia siswa Daegu yang pindah karena mengikuti ibunya yang pindah kerja di Seoul, dan karenanya juga ia bersekolah di Seoul demi dekat dengan ibunya.

Yoongi membuka matanya dan bangun dengan nyawanya yang belum terkumpul. Ia mengusak rambutnya dan menghela napasnya. Juga mempunyai pikiran untuk membolos di hari pertama yang entah kenapa sungguh malas sekali. Sepertinya gaya gravitasi kasurnya lebih berat.

Ia mengambil _handphone_ nya yang tergelatak di nakas dan terdapat dua notifikasi dari akun _kakaotalk_ miliknya. Satu dari teman sebangkunya dan satu lagi dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

 ** _KSJ : Ya! Yoongi jangan lupa buku kimiaku ya!_**

 ** _KSJ : Tunggu di halte seperti biasanya!_**

 ** _KSJ : YA! PEMALAS BANGUN!_**

Yoongi berdecak sebal dan membalas dengan cepat pesan dari teman sebangkunya yang bernama Kim Seokjin. Anak ini terlalu rajin mengiriminya pesan jam 5 pagi!

 _ **MYG : Baik-baik akan ku bawakan nanti**_

 _ **MYG : Ok thx**_

 _ **MYG : Kau saja yang terlalu rajin!**_

Belum sempat ia mengecek pesan lainnya dari luar ia mendengar ibunya sudah meneriakinya untuk segera bersiap-siap pergi sekolah. Ia segera mengambil handuk dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi. Dengan satu pesan masuk lagi dari nomor yang tidak di kenalnya.

 _PCY : Hei cantik, lama tidak chat? lmao_

 _PCY : ku dengar kau pindah ke Seoul, bagaimana jika kita bertemu hm?_

 _PCY : sialan kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?!_

* * *

Yoongi berjalan keluar dari gedung apartemennya sambil menatap layar _handphone_ nya yang masih menampilkan pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Ia juga bingung dengan pesan itu, seperti orang ini sudah mengenalnya dari lama. Bahkan ia merasa jika temannya hanya sedikit saat di Daegu dulu. Yoongi mengecek foto profil dari pengguna tersebut dan terkejut saat mengetahui orang yang mengiriminya pesan.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Yo Yoongi!"

Yoongi menatap lurus dengan pandangan yang masih kaget. Ia melihat Seokjin yang melambaikan tangannya menunggu di dalam halte bis. Ia bergegas menuju ke arah Seokjin dan menunjukan dengan tiba-tiba ponselnya.

"apaan?"

Dengan pandangan matanya Yoongi menyuruh Seokjin untuk melihat lebih jelas yang ada pada layar ponselnya. Seperti Yoongi, Seokjin juga kaget mendapati foto Chanyeol yang ada di layar ponsel Yoongi.

"Bukannya itu stalkermu yag kamu ceritakan, Yoon?"

Yoongi mengangguk singkat, ia kembali fokus pada ponselnya, "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan nomorku? Dan kenapa setelah sekian lama?"

Bibir Seokjin membulat kaget sesaat ia mengingat sesuatu tentang Chanyeol itu. Namun bis datang lebih cepat ketimbang ia menyampaikan isi kepalanya.

"Hei Yoon, sepertinya aku tahu kenapa Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan nomormu,"

Yoongi mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Ku dengar ia jadi populer di sekolahnya setelah tergabung dalam geng berandal di dekat sekolah kita, mungkin saja dari berandal itu ada yang teman sekelas kita,"

Yoongi menepuk dahinya, itu bisa jadi. Karena setelah 2 tahun ia pindah di Seoul baru ini Chanyeol menghubunginya. Dan terlebih sepertinya ia akan menjadi stalker Yoongi kembali.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Seokjin merasa iba, karena memang tidak enak memiliki stalker. Hidupmu serasa di awasi dan tidak nyaman untuk kemana-mana. Walaupun ia baru mengenal Yoongi selama 2 tahun ini yang entah keberuntungan atau bagaimana ia selalu sekelas dengan anak itu. Seokjin bersidekap dan memikir jalan terbaik.

"Oh iya! Bagaimana jika kamu memasang foto lelaki lain?"

Yoongi tidak setuju, "Kenapa harus lelaki?!"

Seokjin mengangguk menyakinkan, "Karena jika perempuan aku yakin si Chanyeol itu masih berani menghubungimu, tapi jika lelaki? Ia akan jijik kan?"

Penjelasan dari Seokjin cukup masuk akal bagi Yoongi sehingga ia menyanggupinya. Ia memandang lagi chat terbaru dari Chanyeol dari _notifikasi bar_ ponselnya.

 ** _PCY : Apa kau sibuk? Atau sok sibuk? lmao_**

 ** _PCY : Baiklah, balas ini jika kau tidak sibuk_**

Yoongi jengkel sekali, ia masuk aplikasinya dan mengetik balasan untuk Chanyeol ini.

 ** _MYG : Berhenti menghubungiku atau pacarku akan marah!_**

 _KTALK!_

 ** _PCY : PACAR? LMAO_**

 ** _PCY : Orang sepertimu bisa juga ya mendapatkan pacar hahaha_**

"Anak ini butuh di sleding!"

Tapi tepukan Seokjin menghentikannya membalas lagi, saat ia juga melihat gedung sekolahnya berada di ujung jalan. Ia memasukan ponselnya dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar untuk memulai hari pertamanya.

* * *

Yoongi menidurkan tubuhnya di kasur sesaat ia memasuki kamarnya. Tidak aa yang berbeda di kelasnya, tapi kabar baiknya karena tadi adalah hari pertama tidak banyak pelajaran yang memberatkan! Hanya ada satu yang menjadi beban pikiran Yoongi selama di sekolah.

 _'Stalker sialan itu..!'_

Yoongi mendapati ada 20 pesan masuk dari stalkernya dulu yang enggan dia buka, karena pasti hanya omong kosong yang ia bicarakan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Lebih baik mengirim kabar ke Seokjin saja?

 ** _MYG : Seokjin.._**

 ** _MYG : Stalker itu masih mengirimi aku pesan_**

 ** _MYG : Bahkan ia spam hingga 20 pesan!_**

 ** _KSJ : Coba saja kamu pura-pura punya pacar_**

 ** _KSJ : Seperti yg aku bicarakan di halte tadi!_**

 ** _KSJ : Cari foto cowok lalu pasang jadi foto profil!_**

 ** _MYG : Oh ya.. coba aku lakukan_**

Yoongi menutup jendela pesannya dan membuka Naver untuk mencari cowok yang sekiranya bakal menjadi foto profilnya. Mengetik kata kunci tertentu ia melihat satu foto yang sekira cocok menjadi foto terbarunya, tidak terlihat wajahnya karena itu ia menyukainya, pasti tidak ada yang mengenali orang ini dan Yoongi pikir bisa bebas dari si tiang itu. Tak lama ia memasang fotonya dan juga mengubah statusnya menjadi "Ya, aku juga (emot cinta)"

Tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Yoongi beranjak dengan malas dari kasurnya. Mengganti bajunya dan beranjak mengerjakan tugas rumahnya. Tanpa menyadari jika ponsel berkedip-kedip mengerikan tanda banyaknya pesan masuk di ponselnya, dengan jumlah yang tak terduga.

"Astaga sudah jam 1 pagi? Sebaiknya tidur sekarang atau aku akan terlambat besok!"

Yoongi benar-benar melupakan keadaan ponselnya yang sekarang mati dan melalang buana menuju mimpinya, setidaknya ia bermimpi indah sebelum menghadapi bencana esok harinya.

* * *

Yoongi bangun karena alarmnya. Sinar matahari bahkan masih belum mengintip dari peraduannya. Ia menghela napasnya dan mencari ponselnya. Tapi beterai yang kosong menyebabkan ponsel itu tidak dapat menyala.

"ah sudahlah, di _charger_ selagi bersiap saja!"

Yoongi beranjak menuju kamar mandinya dengan membawa seragam sekolahnya dan bersiap menuju sekolah. Seragamnya sudah rapi di badannya ia merangkul tasnya dan tak lupa ponselnya ia bawa selagi di nyalakan. Di luar kamar, ada ibunya yang sedang menata bekal untuknya. Ia tersenyum sebelum memeluk ibunya sekilas.

"pagi bu!"

"ah anakku sudah tampan rupanya! Ini bekalnya! Jangan lupa di habiskan!"

Yoongi mengangguk dan memasukkan bekalnya ke dalam tas miliknya. Ibu Yoongi juga sudah rapi dengan pakaian kantornya, di umurnya yang akan menginjak kepala lima, ibunya masih mencari uang untuk biayanya sekolah. Yoongi sudah berjanji kepada ibunya agar berhenti bekerja sesaat ia sudah memasuki dunia kuliah, karena Yoongi sendiri yang akan bekerja mencari uang.

"Iya, sampai nanti bu! Aku sayang ibu,"

Ibu Yoongi mengusak rambut anaknya dan juga menyampaikan salam perpisahan. Yoongi berjalanan menuju lift selagi ia membuka ponselnya. Ia membulatkan mulutnya saat melihat 100 notifikasi dari aplikasi _kakaotalk_ miliknya. Ini benar-benar rekor! Ada apa ini? Apa temannya terjadi sesuatu saat ia tidur atau bagaimana?

Sambil menunggu lift turun menuju lantainya, ia membuka pesan paling atas miliknya yang berisi pesan dari Seokjin. Dari kata-katanya sepertinya anak itu sedang marah luar biasa dengannya?

 ** _KSJ : WTF?_**

 ** _KSJ : YA MIN YOONGI!_**

 ** _KSJ : CEPAT UBAH FOTO PROFILMU SEKARANG JUGA!_**

Tapi Yoongi tidak membalas pesan dari temannya itu dan kembali melihat pesan di bawahnya, dari teman sekelasnya bahkan dari teman lama Yoongi yang sudah lama tidak ia beri kabar juga menghubunginya! Memangnya kenapa dengan foto profilnya?

 _ **XXX : Ya keren! Yoongi kau dapat lelaki tampan seperti itu?**_

 ** _XX : Aku juga mau dong di kenalkan dengan lelaki sepertinya!_**

 ** _YYY : Ya tidak mungkin kau mempunyai hubungan dengannya kan?_**

 ** _OOOO : KEREN SEKALI KAMU YOONGI BISA MEREBUT HATINYAA_**

Itu beberapa pesan dari teman-temannya, ia tidak bisa melihat lagi karena lift berdenting tanda pintu lift akan terbuka. Namun sesaat ia akan memasuki lift, ia melihat pemandangan tidak senonoh di pagi yang cerah ini.

Anak laki-laki sedang memakai seragamnya, dengan masih dada terbuka lebar dan kancing celana yang tidak terkancing sempurna. Yoongi merasa wajahnya memanas dan ia menahan napasnya. Lelaki yang mulutnya sedang memakan roti panggang itu hanya menatapnya sampai pintu lift akan tertutup, tapi terbuka lagi dan anak itu tersenyum jenaka kepadanya.

"Ikut masuk? Kamu akan terlambat kak!"

"Hah? I-iya!"

Yoongi memasuki lift dan beringsut ke pojok. Ia mencoba tidak melihat anak itu, yang sekarang sedang mengancingkan kemejanya. Ya setidaknya ia tahu segitu karena ia sempat melihat dari kaca lift, DAN KENAPA LIFT INI KEEMPAT SISINYA KACA SEMUA?

"Hehe sepertinya kakak itu kakak tingkat di sekolahku ya?"

Anak laki-laki itu berbalik dan menyengir lebar melihatnya. Untung pakaiannya sudah terpasang rapi, dan kancing celananya itu juga. Yoongi mengangguk kaku, ia juga baru menyadarinya. Dasi merah dari anak itu menyatakan jika ia kelas 10, berbeda dengan Yoongi yang berdasi hijau tanda kelas 11.

"oh sudah lantai 1, aku duluan ya kak!"

Yoongi masih menetralkan pikirannya, dan juga ikut keluar dari lift. Haduh pagi-pagi sudah kena kejadian seperti ini, berikutnya apa lagi? Yoongi sampai di halte, dan tidak mendapati Seokjin disana. Kesialan keduanya, Seokjin tidak memberitahunya jika ia tidak bareng berangkat dengannya!

Pagi hari Yoongi sudah di buat buruk selama perjalanan ke sekolahnya, beruntung dia tidak terlambat ke sekolah! Sesaat Yoongi sampai di kelaspun, semua anak kelasnya memandangnya dalam diam, seperti merasa prihatin dengannya. Ia melihat Seokjin berdiri dan menghampirinya yang juga berjalan menuju ke bangkunya.

"Ya Min Yoongi aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk mencari foto anak cowok bukan?!"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, "Iya dan sudah aku lakukan kan? Kenapa kamu marah seperti ini?"

Seokjin menepuk dahinya kesal, "Haduh Yoongi! Apa kamu tahu siapa yang menjadi foto profilmu itu?"

Yoongi hanya menggeleng, sebelum ia berkata pintu kelasnya terbuka dengan kasar dan kencang. Tiga anak lelaki memasuki kelasnya sambil sumpah serapah mereka lontarkan.

"Siapa sialan yang berani-beraninya mengaku menjadi pacarku?!" Itu anak berambut Merah, mencolok sekali sesuai dengan tingkah lakunya juga.

"Ya mungkin dia salah satu dari your fans, Tae!" Itu anak berambut hitam kelam yang menyauti, dengan sok-sokan logat inggrisnya yang menggelikan.

"Aku akan mencari tahu dan akan memberinya balasan atas tidak tahu dirinya itu!"

"haha yang tenang lah! Pasti ia punya alasan untuk menjadikan wajah jelekmu itu foto profilnya," kali ini berambut abu-abu yang menyauti, ia menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang, tukang pamer.

"cih, sebaiknya aku tidur saja!"

Yoongi hanya diam mendengar itu, ia seperti merasa terpanggil atas percakapan mereka. Hei percakapan mereka itu terdengar sepenjuru kelas, siapa yang tidak dapat mendengarnya?

Dan seketika itu juga Yoongi merasa ia di lempar ke bak berisi air dingin. Ia menyadari kesalahannya, menyadari kenapa Seokjin begitu marah besar kepadanya, dan juga menyadari siapa yang menjadi foto profilnya.

 _'KENAPA HARUS SI KIM TAEHYUNG?"_

Seokjin prihatin dengan perubahan raut wajah Yoongi yang pucat, sebaiknya ia membawa temannya itu ke UKS sebelum ia pingsan di kelas karena terlalu shock dengan keadaan.

"Ayo ke UKS sepertinya kamu tidak enak badan hm?"

Yoongi hanya mengikuti dari belakang Seokjin tanpa melihat depan, dan tanpa sengaja ia menabrak tubuh seseorang. Saat ia mendongak ia melihat wajah Kim Taehyung di depan matanya, menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Ma-maaf! Permisi!"

"Hei hei Taehyung! Aku mencoba menghubungi kontak anak itu dan terhubung!"

"Sepertinya akan sia-sia jika anak itu berada jauh dari kita,"

"Ayo lah Jimin, kenapa kau _not positife thinking!_ "

"yang benar _positive thinking,_ "

Yoongi sekali lagi merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia juga dapat merasakan jika ponselnya berdering dengan nada yang menurutnya mengerikan. Dapat ia rasakan jika bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"hooh sepertinya kita mendapatkan mangsanya~"

Yoongi akan segera lari tapi apa daya, tas yang masih di pakainya di tarik oleh seseorang menyebabkan ia tertarik ke belakang. Saat menoleh ia melihat Kim Taehyung memegang badan tasnya dengan seringai miliknya.

"hei ponselmu berdering, kenapa tidak mengangkatnya?"

Yoongi hanya menggeleng takut, ia menghentakkan tasnya dan berbalik dengan pandangan takut. Ia merasakan tiga pandangan berbeda, satu pandangan dingin, satu pandangan jahil dan satu lagi pandangan bingung.

"kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponmu?" Taehyung berjalan mendekatinya dan mencondongkan badannya, "pacarku...?"

Yoongi mendorong tubuh Taehyung terkejut. Tidak-tidak, kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa ia bisa berurusan dengan mereka? Anak populer di sekolahnya!

"Ka-kau salah paham!"

Jawaban dari Yoongi tidak dapat menyenangkan Taehyung, ia akan merebut tas Yoongi namun ucapan seorang menghentikannya.

"Aku akan benar-benar membawamu ke ruang BK jika sekali lagi kau mendekatkan tanganmu ke Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung,"

Kehadiran Pak Choi menyelamatkan Yoongi secara tidak langsung. Ia beringsut ke belakang guru itu, menghindari gapaian si Kim. Guru Choi masih belum selesai memberikan ceramahnya kepada Taehyung.

"Jelaskan kepadaku apa yang kau perbuat dengan Min Yoongi, Kim?"

"cih bukan urusanmu pak tua!"

Yoongi hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan mereka dan sekarang terkejut saat Pak Choi menggeplak kepala Taehyung dengan buku absennya. Kim Taehyung mengadu sakit namun dua sahabatnya itu malah tertawa melihatnya di siksa namun tidak kejam sih.

"apa kau akan membully Min Yoongi, hm Kim?"

"Apa sih dasar pak-"

"bu-bukan pak Choi! A-anda salah paham!"

Yoongi memegang lengan gurunya yang akan memukulkan lagi buku ke badan Taehyung. Ia juga tidak ingin si Kim itu di pukuli karenanya, karena bukan dia yang salah disini.

"terus apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu?"

"itu... anu Kim Taehyung tadi berniat mengambilkan buku tugas Biologiku, te-tentu saja sudah ku suruh! hehe,"

Gurunya memandanginya dengan curiga sedangkan Kim Taehyung berdiri di samping Yoongi dan mendengus, "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Yoongi meliriknya, "su-sudah diam saja!" ia berbisik tidak ingin Pak Choi mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah kali ini kau lolos dariku, Kim. Awas saja jika aku melihatmu membully anak lain!" Pak Choi menjewer telinga Taehyung dan menggeretnya masuk kelas.

"aduduh! Pak Choi! Duh!"

Yoongi menghela napasnya, selamat saja si Kim itu dari amukan Pak Choi. Sesaat Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat anak bersurai abu-abu tersenyum kepadanya dan berbalik menuju ke dalam kelas.

"YA MIN YOONGI DASAR TEMAN SIALAN!" Yoongi berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati Seokjin yang berlari ke arahnya, "AKU MENUNGGU DI UKS TERNYATA MASIH DI KELAS, UGH DASAR!"

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, Yoongi benar-benar merasa aman saat pelajaran dan tidak aman saat tidak ada guru seperti ini. Meski Yoongi ingin sekali menghiraukan geng populer itu, tapi tetap saja masih terdengar di telinganya, entah sengaja atau tidak mereka berbicara keras seperti sekarang.

"Tae kau ikut ke kantin tidak?" Jimin menggoyangkan badan Taehyung, anak itu sedang tertidur dan tidur selama pelajaran sejarah.

"sialan tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?"

"si sialan ini, aku ingin makan apa? Me and Jimin will beli untukmu!"

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan menimang ingin memakan apa. Ia melirik Yoongi yang diam-diam melirik ke arah dia dan menyeringai.

"aku ingin roti, kau juga suka roti kan, Hobi?"

"yeaah aku love rotiiii!"

Yoongi mendengar itu menimang-nimang sebentar dan menatap Seokjin. Ia menepuk pundak temannya itu.

"Jin, kau ingat tidak saat kau dalam mood buruk kau akan melakukan apa?"

Seokjin mengangkat sumpitnya, "tentu saja makan!"

Yoongi bertepuk pelan, "tepat sekali! aku akan membelikan mereka roti untuk meminta maaf juga,"

Seokjin melirik ke arah geng itu dan mengangguk pelan, "kuharap kau berhasil kawan!"

Yoongi mengangguk dan berdiri menuju bangku ketiga anak tadi, ia mencoba tidak melihat tatapan mengejek dari Taehyung sedari dia berjalan ke arah mereka.

"anu, jika boleh biarkan aku membeli roti itu untuk kalian!"

Taehyung kembali menyeringai dan menumpukan kepalanya di tangannya, "wah wah apa kau berniat menjilat kami hm?"

Yoongi tanpa sadar cemberut dengan mencebikkan bibirnya, "tentu saja tidak!"

"well, baiklah terserah kau saja!"

Jawaban dari rambut abu-abu membuat Yoongi mengangguk dan berjanji akan cepat kembali membawakan mereka roti. Ia berlari menuju kantin sekolahnya dan sesaat ia merasa menjadi anak bodoh. Ia lupa menanyakan roti kesukaan mereka!

"haduh bagaimana ini? Terserah deh!" Yoongi melambaikan tangannya ke bibi kantinnya, "bibi aku beli roti melon! roti cokelat! pizza! kebab! roti kacang! semua satu saja!"

Yoongi yang sudah memberikan uangnya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya, "jika aku jadi kau, aku akan membeli 5 ubi manis,"

Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati seorang cowok dengan senyuman _dimple_ di wajah rupawannya. Dan juga Yoongi sadar dia siapa. Kim Namjoon, anggota geng populer juga, tapi berbeda kelas dengannya.

"a-apa mereka menyukai ubi manis?"

"hmm begitulah," lelaki itu bergumam. Yoongi menyesal membeli pesananya, karena ia percaya dengan lelaki ini yang notabene dekat dengan ketiga anak itu.

"ini saja berikan kepada mereka," lelaki itu memberikan ubi di kantong miliknya kepada Yoongi, tapi anak itu terima-terima saja.

"te-terima kasih!"

"bayar,"

"iya?"

Namjoon menunjuk kantong ubi miliknya, "tentu saja kau harus membayar itu,"

"ah iya iya aku akan membayarnya nanti,"

Yoongi bergegas pergi ke kelas dengan berlari tentunya. Ia berhenti di depan ketiga anak itu dan menyerahkan ubi di tangannya.

"i-ini untuk kalian!"

Jimin mengernyit melihat isi kantongnya, perasaan tadi anak itu bilang membelikan mereka roti, kenapa berubah menjadi ubi?

"ya kau bodoh atau gimana? Aku tidak menyukai ubi! aku lebih suka roti cokelat!"

"Hobi hobi tidak bisa belajar SAT tanpa makan pizza :"

"kasian sekali hobi kita tida bisa belajar SAT haha,"

Yoongi terkejut dengan jawaban mereka, jadi.. dia di bohongi oleh Kim Namjoon?!

"yo kalian, ini untuk kalian,"

sebuah tangan melewati tubuh di sampingnya. Ia melihat roti yang tadi ia tukar dengan Kim Namjoon sudah ada di depannya. Ia melirik Namjoon yang dengan entengnya tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Akhirnya aku bisa belajar SAT dengan tenaaang~!"

"Hobi kita akhirnya belajar SAT ^^"

Yoongi akan membuka mulutnya sebelum suara Namjoon meninterupsinya, "Aku akan membawa kelimanya, terima kasih,"

Yoongi berdecih melihatnya pergi dan ia kembali fokus ke ketiga anak itu, "a-aku ingin mengatakan kepada kalian,"

Setelah atensi ketiga anak itu kepadanya, Yoongi membungkuk 90 derajat "Akubenar-benarmintamaafataskejadiantadipagidantidakakankuulangi!"

Hening setelahnya, setelah Yoongi tegak dapat ia lihat ketiga anak itu cengo menatapnya

"Lucunya xD,"

"Woah anak ini baru saja nge rap!"

Yoongi akan menangis malu saja sebelum yang berambut merah menginterupsinya.

"Kau aku maafkan dengan satu syarat!"

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya tanda bertanya,

"Kau harus menjadi tema sebangkuku mulai besok!"

Dan detik itu juga Yoongi merasa dunianya berputar.

.

.

 **Apa pilihan jawabanmu,**

 **A.) TENTU SAJA AKU AKAN MENJADI TEMAN SEBANGKUMU, MENJADI PACARMU JUGA GAPAPA**

 **B.) Jika itu syarat untuk permintaan maaf, baiklah**

 **C.) Ke-kenapa syaratnya seperti itu?**

 **D.) Tidak mau! Tidak ada syarat lain?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SHXRA NOTES!**

haii haii :3

sesuai yang ada di atas, kalian yang menentukan kelanjutan chapter berikutnya dengan review jawaban dari pilihan itu. Dan pilihan terbanyak yang akan terpilih!

INGAT! Jawaban kalian penentu ending cerita ini~

Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, cerita ini terinspirasi dari game android berjudul "Marked by Kings B" aku mengambil sebagian jalan cerita, dan cara memainkan gamenya. Tapi ide, kelanjutan chapter dan akhirnya nanti sesuai dengan ideku :3 kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan tanya di kota review

Hayo di review untuk ending yang kalian inginkan~ sampai jumpa next chapter! maaf kalau ada typo juga maklum tanpa edit ini hehe


	3. How Its Started

**Hasil voting!**

Apa pilihan jawabanmu,

A.) TENTU SAJA AKU AKAN MENJADI TEMAN SEBANGKUMU, MENJADI PACARMU JUGA GAPAPA

B.) Jika itu syarat untuk permintaan maaf, baiklah

 **C.) Ke-kenapa syaratnya seperti itu?**

D.) Tidak mau! Tidak ada syarat lain?

 **...**

 **SHXR**

 **PRESENT**

 **..**

* * *

Yoongi terdiam awalnya, ia terkejut, tentu saja. Hell ia tidak pernah dekat bahkan mengobrolpun tidak pernah dengannya. Dan sekarang ia di paksa, well tentu saja karena nada dari si Kim itu benar-benar mengintimidasinya.

"Ke-Kenapa syaratnya seperti itu?" Yoongi cemberut, ia tak suka di permainkan. Setidaknya beri dia syarat lain, seperti menjadi pelayan rotinya? Setidaknya ia tidak berurusan lebih dalam dengan Kim Taehyung dan cecunguknya!

Taehyung menyeringai, ia kembali melemparkan tatapan meremehkan kepada Yoongi. "Setelah apa yang kau perbuat? Dengan mencoreng namaku seperti itu? Astaga!"

Yoongi menghela napasnya, jika ia menyangkutkan kepada masalah foto itu tentu saja Yoongi akan kalah. Karena ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui foto yang ia pakai adalah Kim Taehyung. Ia melirik bantuan kepada Seokjin, namun sahabatnya itu melempar tatapan prihatin kepadanya. Kenapa Seokjin tidak membantu sama sekali sih?!

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjadi teman sebangkumu, tapi lusa! Puas?"

Yoongi menggebrak meja Taehyung dan berlalu menuju bangkunya. "Sebenarnya lebih puas lagi jika kau menjadi pembantuku, kyahaha,"

Sabarkan hambamu ini Tuhan untuk tidak mengikat mulut si Kim itu.

..

Yoongi membuka pintu apartemennya, hari sudah malam dan sepertinya ibunya sudah pulang. "Ibu, aku pulang!"

Ia melihat ibunya sedang tertawa menonton acara televisi, huh kenapa ibunya jadi suka dengan acara seperti ini? Seingatnya dulu ibunya anti dengan acara-acara humor receh seperti ini.

"Ibu bagaimana harimu?"

Ibunya terkejut karena merasa anaknya itu datang tiba-tiba dan memeluknya. "Dasar kalau pulang kasih salam!" Yoongi cemberut karena kena jitak ibunya. "Aku sudah salam, ibu saja yang tidak notis!"

"ya ya ibu nanti peka sedikit,"

Yoongi terkejut, "heeeh ibu belajar darimana kata-kata itu?"

Ibunya tersenyum. "Tadi sewaktu pulang ibu bertemu tetangga lantai atas, orang asyik dan sepertinya kita akan menjadi sahabat. Ia mengajari ibu banyak hal di dunia modern haha,"

Yoongi ikutan tertawa, ia bahagia jika ibunya juga bahagia. Ibunya melepaskan pelukan anaknya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri tiduran di sofa dan memakan cemilan di meja di depannya.

"Yoongi, antarkan ini ke sahabat ibu tadi. Dia satu lantai di atas kita, nomornya sama,"

Yoongi mengerang malas, "aduh ibu besok saja, sekarang aku lelah sekali,"

"Dasar pemalas! Ayo antarkan ini atau bokongmu ibu pukuli sampai puas!" Yoongi menjauhkan tangan ibunya yang setia menepuk keras bokongnya.

"Duh iya-iya!" Yoongi cemberut lagi dan berangkat dengan langkah berat sembari menggosok pantatnya yang panas. Ibu Yoongi terkikik kecil melihat tingkah lucu anaknya itu. Dan Ibu Yoongi kembali mengambil alih sofa dan mengemil sembari menonton acaranya tadi.

Yoongi masih cemberut melangkah menuju kamar apartemen dengan nomor yang sama dengan apartemennya namun beda lantai saja. Ia menekan bel dan menunggu lama sekali. Apa tidak ada orang?

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Sekali lagi Yoongi menekan bel dan ia bunyi tiga kali. Namun masih saja tidak ada yang membuka pintunya.

"Duh pulang saja lah!" Saat hendak berbalik, Yoongi dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara kencang.

 _"Masuk saja!"_

Yoongi kembali menatap pintu itu. Haruskah masuk? Karena sangat tidak sopan memasuki rumah orang lain bahkan yang ia tidak kenal!

 _"Pintunya tidak ku kunci!"_

Siapapun anak ini pasti dia hobi sekali berteriak. Yoongi menghela napasnya dan membuka pintunya dengan ragu. Benar saja pintunya memang tidak di kunci! Orang yang sembrono. Yoongi masuk ke dalam bahkan sudah berteriak salam namun masih hening. Sepi lagi? Jangan-jangan yang tadi menyautinya hantu? Atau alien? Pemikiran itu membuat badan Yoongi merinding dan ia dengan langkah cepat menaruh kontainer kimchi tadi ke meja makan di dapur.

Namun saat akan pergi dari dapur, ia mendengar gemericik air yang ada di kamar mandi dekat dapur. Tak lama bunyi air itu berhenti dan pintu terbuka.

"Mommy sudah pu- HYAAA KAU SIAPAAA?"

"KAU YANG SIAPA DAN ASTAGA KENAPA BOKSER SAJAA?"

Yoongi berbalik tidak menghadap anak tadi. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dan marah yang entah karena apa. Ia mendengar suara celananya yang di pasangkan, anak itu menurutinya untuk berpakaian.

"Aku mengira kakak itu mommyku tadi, makanya ku persilahkan masuk," Yoongi merasa familiar dengan suara anak ini. Ia berbalik menghadap anak itu, dan mendengus. Ini kan anak yang berpakaian di lift itu!

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kembali denganmu dengan keadaan yang sama seperti tadi pagi,"

Anak itu tersenyum, begitu imut karena gigi kelincinya yang kelihatan. "Aku juga tidak menyangka Kookie akan bertemu kakak lagi hehe,"

Yoongi mendengus, "Tidak usah memanggilku 'kakak', panggil Yoongi hyung saja!"

"oke!"

"Baiklah, Kook itu kimchi dari ibuku, aku pulang ya,"

"byeee byeee Yoongi hyuung!"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, anak itu benar-benar aktif sekali. Apa dia masih berumur balita yang mempunyai kekuatan ganda? Lelah hanya karena memikirkan tetangganya itu Yoongi berlari menuju apartemennya dan menuju kamarnya.

"aku lelah sekali," Ia menghela napasnya, "Tapi kenapa tidak mengantukkk!"

Yoongi gulung-gulung di kasur, mencoba lebih melelahkan badannya agar ia segera tidur. Namun kantuknya tak kunjung datang. Ia mengecek ponselnya yang ia isi ulang baterainya, sekarang pukul 1, padahal sepertinya tadi ia dari rumah si Kook, ah ia lupa menanyakan nama lengkapnya, pukul 9 an. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat!

"aku begitu lelah sampai... zzzz"

Yah akhirnya ia tertidur juga.

* * *

 _kringgggg_

Yoongi terkesirap dengan bunyi alarmnya. Ia menyabet jamnya dan membuatnya menjerit dan serampangan berlari menuju kamar mandinya. Ia telat berangkat ke sekolah!

"IBU KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKUUU!"

Well, tidak ada yang menyauti karena ibu Yoongi sudah berangkat ke sekolah. Sebenarnya ibu Yoongi sudah membangunkan anak pemalasnya itu, tapi susah sekali untuk bangun! Karena takut ikut terlambat juga, Ibu Yoongi meninggalkan anaknya itu juga telah menyiapkan bekal sekolahnya.

Yoongi berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Saat di lift ia tidak menemukan bocah adik kelas yang sialnya menjadi tetangganya itu, Yoongi tidak peduli sekarang. Ia membenahi seragamnya sebelum bersiap-siap berlari kencang ke halte bus!

Dan sia-sia saja Yoongi merapikan seragamnya karena setelah mencapai halte bus dekat sekolahnya, ia kembali berlari dengan kencang menyebabkan kemeja putihnya lusuh dan penuh peluh badannya! Perjuangan paginya jelas tidak terbayarkan saat ia melihat dari jauh gerbang sekolahnya yang sudah di tutup.

"aish sialaaan!" Yoongi cemberut, ini kali pertamanya terlambat ngomong-ngomong.

Apa dia memanjat saja di pagar sekolahnya? Tapi pagar ini tinggi sekali bahkan melebihi tinggi badannya. Saat bersiap akan pasrah saja masuk dan di marahi oleh guru penjaga, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tasnya dari belakang.

"Wah lihat-lihat siapa yang terlambat~"

Yoongi mengerang. Hari ini benar-benar hari sialnya! Sudah jatuh tertimpa batu, ia terlambat masuk, bertemu Kim Taehyung! Ugh Tuhanku kenapa kau begitu kejam pada Yoongi kecil ini.

"Lepaskan tasku!"

Taehyung melepaskan tarikannya pada tas Yongi sambil terkekeh geli. Yoongi heran, ia melihat Taehyung yang tenang sekali padahal anak itu terlambat sepertinya. Bahkan pakaiannya tidak lusuh dan dahinya masih bersih dari peluh!

"Jangan menatapku lama-lama, nanti cinta"

"dih!" Yoongi mendengus, "Kenapa terlambat?"

"Bukankah sudah biasa terlambat?"

"oh oke," Salahkan Yoongi yang mengira ia sudah akrab dengan dia nyatanya ia masih saja bertingkah seperti itu.

"kau akan bengong disitu terus sampai di temukan Pak Han atau ikut aku memanjat tembok belakang?"

"kau mengajakku untuk menyelinap?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya acuh, "bisa kau sebut begitu,"

Yoongi mengigit bibirnya memikirkan ucapan Taehyung. Apa dia ikut dengan Taehyung atau menyerahkan diri ke Pak Han di gerbang depan?

"ck! Lamban sekali!" Taehyung berdecak dan melangkah meninggalkan Yoongi.

"Tu-Tungu dulu! Aku ikut denganmu!"

Taehyung menyeringai, "Seperti yang ku duga, tidak ingin menodai buku laranganmu, heh?"

Yoongi cemberut, kenapa tebakannya benar sekali si sialan ini. Mereka berjalan memutari gedung sekolahnya dan sampai di area belakang sekolahnya. Tembok puth lumutan ini begitu tinggi bagi Yoongi tapi bagi Taehyung ia gampang untuk melompatinya dengan mudah.

"Ayo kau duluan, Pelayanku,"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memanjatnya," Yoongi mendongak ngeri melihat tingginya tembok itu.

"ck merepotkan! Yasudah taruh tas besarmu itu dan aku akan mengangkatmu!"

"kenapa tasku di bawa-bawa?"

Taehyung tertawa mengejek, "karena tas besarmu itu hanya akan menambah bebanku! Cepat taruh! Tidak ada yang akan mengambil barang seperti itu juga,"

Yoongi mendekap tasnya. Ya memang tasnya ini besar, tapi juga karena berisi buku-bukunya. Yasudahlah ia menuruti saja apa kata berandal ini, jika ia bisa masuk ke sekolah dengan mudah tanpa tertangkap penjaga.

Yoongi bergerak menuju ke semak-semak dekat tempat berdirinya tadi. Taehyung hanya menatapnya bingung namun diam saja.

"nah tunggu disini ya nanti aku akan menjemputmu!"

Yoongi menutupinya dengan dedaunan agar bisa berkamuflase dengan semak-semak. Taehyung yang melihatnya terkekeh, lucu sekali tingkah anak itu!

"Ayo cepat! Aku ragu kita masih sempat dapat pelajaran pertama!"

Yoongi berlari kecil ke arah Taehyung. Anak itu berjongkok dengan telapak tangan yang ia tumpukan. Bermaksud akan mengangkat Yoongi dengan tangannya dan melewatkan tubuh anak itu untuk bisa memanjat lewat tembok.

"Ayo kau pasti bisa meraih temboknya!"

Yoongi mencengkram bagian atas tembok dan berusaha untuk mengangkat badannya dengan susah payah. Badannya ini bukan di desain untuk kegiatan otot semacam ini, badannya di desain untuk berleha-leha di kasur kesayangannya.

Taehyung mendongak dan melihat Yoongi sudah duduk dengan nyaman di atas tembok. Lantas Taehyung mundur beberapa langkah, sebelum berlari dan melompat meraih sisian tembok lain di sebelah Yoongi, mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah dan ikut duduk di atas tembok itu.

"Ayo, cepat keburu keliatan penjaga!"

Taehyung melompat turun duluan. Ia menepuk badan belakangnya agar bersih dari debu dan kotoran. Namun saat ia mendongak lagi, ia masih mendapati Yoongi duduk disana. Mencengkram sisian tembok dengan tangan bergetar.

"Hei jangan bilang kau takut ketinggian?!"

Yoongi mengangguk kaku, ia tidak menyangka jika tembok ini tinggi sekali. Ia sebenarnya bukan phobia ketinggian, tapi membayangkan kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah itu sangat menyeramkan hingga buku kuduknya berdiri.

Taehyung menghela napasnya berkali-kali pagi ini hanya karena seorang Min Yoongi. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya di bawah Yoongi dan menengadahkan tangannya .

"loncatlah, aku akan mendapatkanmu di bawah isini,"

Yoongi mengangguk kaku sekali lagi. Ia menghembuskan napasnya mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya. Sebelum memutuskan untuk melompat, dan jatuh di pelukan Kim Taehyung.

"Ugh! badanmu benar-benar berat ya?"

Yoongi yang awalnya memerah malu karena berada di pelukan si Kim itu menarik kata-katanya. Ia menggeplak kepala si Kim dan menyentaknya untuk menurukannya.

"Sialan! Turunkan aku!"

"wah mulutmu bisa kotor juga?"

Yoongi mendengus, "Tentu saja!"

"Well kukira malaikat, ternyata kau kotor juga ya?"

"kotorku tidak kotor dirimu,"

"Sudah sekarang ayo menyelinap masuk ke kelas!"

Yoongi dan Taehyung mencoba berjalan biasa saja tanpa gugup, namun saat melihat Pak Choi di ujung lorong dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Yoongi langsung kehilangan arah.

"Waduh ada Pak Choi! Gimana ini?"

"ssst tenang!"

Benar saja Pak Choi menghentikan jalan mereka berdua dan memasang wajah curiga dan bertanya-tanya.

"Kalian berdua kenapa tidak ada di kelas malah berkeliaran seperti ini?" Pak Choi menujuk Yoongi juga, "Dan juga Min Yoongi kenapa kau keluar bersama berandal ini?"

"A-ah anu Pak Choi.." Yoongi melirik Taehyung untuk meminta ide tapi berandal itu malah membuang mukanya.

"ah Taehyung memintaku untuk ikut bersamanya membeli buku tulis pak!"

Pak Choi mengerutkan dahinya, "Buku? Berandal ini meminta beli buku?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Iya pak! Tapi koperasi siswa tutup jadi kami akan kembali lagi ke kelas!"

Pak Choi hanya diam dan melihat Taehyung tajam. Sedangkan Taehyung tidak berani menatap gurunya dan menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Aku percaya dengan Min Yoongi, sekarang kalian segera kembali kelas. Saya tidak mengajar karena ada rapat," Pak Choi menepuk pundak Taehyung. "Kuharap kau tidak mempunyai pikiran untuk menjadikan Min Yoongi sebagai pacarmu, kasihan dia memiliki kekasih berandal sepertimu,"

"sssh dasar pak tua!"

Taehyung mendesis seperti kucing sambil melototi punggung gurunya. Yoongi menghela napas lega karena alasannya yang selalu manjur ke Pak Choi.

"Ayo Kim!"

Sesampainya di kelas, ia melihat Hoseok dan Jimin berada di luar kelas dan bercanda seru. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan Taehyung yang berjalan mendekat.

"WOAH Taetae kita berjalan dengan bread-slave kita!"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum singkat menanggapi Hoseok, ia melirik ke arah Jimin yang hanya diam melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Diam Hobi, aku mengantuk,"

Hoseok tertawa dan merangkul Taehyung untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jimin yang hanya diam berdua di luar kelas.

Suasanan canggung begitu terasa di antara mereka. Yoongi ingin masuk tapi ia juga tidak enak meninggalkan Jimin tanpa menyapanya. Tapi jika ia menyapanya...

"Hei.." Yoongi tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Jimin. Ia melihat anak itu tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk saja dan segera memasuki kelas, meninggalkan Jimin yang hanya terdiam melihatnya pergi menjauh. Jimin menghela napas dan berjalan memasuki kelas yang sama dengan Yoongi.

* * *

Tidak ada yang spesial di hari itu kecuali Jimin yang ia dapati selalu melihat ke arahnya. Entah itu perasaannya atau memang Jimin memandangnya, yang jelas ia merasa ada hawa-hawa aneh di punggungnya, dan itu terasa canggung. Dia yang berbagi buku dengan Seokjin sampai tidak konsen untuk memandangi buku milik sahabatnya itu.

Untungnya keesokkan harinya Yoongi tidak lagi terlambat. Ia sempat membantu ibunya menyiapkan bekalnya dan berjalan dengan santai ke arah lift. Walaupun ia sempat berdebat dengan ibunya masalah tasnya yang ia tinggal di belakang sekolah. Well karena itu juga ia berangkat pagi sekali hari ini.

Saat lift terbuka, ia kembali mendapati tetangganya. Yang sedang menyender di dinding lift dan memakan roti selai coklat, ia dapat melihat selai coklat yang belepotan di pipinya. Sungguh kekanakan sekali.

"Woah hyung!"

Yoongi tersenyum dan ikut masuk ke dalam lift. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding lift yang lain. Sedangkan Jungkook menatapnya penuh minat sembari menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Hyung, kau sekelas dengan Tae-hyung, Hobi hyung dan Jimin hyung ya?"

Yoongi menelengkan sedikit kepalanya. Darimana bocah ini tahu dan apa-apaan panggilannya itu?

"uh iya, apa kau teman mereka?"

Jungkook mengangguk penuh semangat, "ung! Kookie itu teman Hobi hyung terus kenal sama Jimin hyung dan Tae-hyung!"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Bocah ini masih seperti anak sd, sama sekali tidak terlihat ia sudah kelas 1 SMA. Yoongi jadi merasa punya adik.

"Dan Kookie kelas berapa sekarang?"

Jungkook tersenyum, ia senang Yoongi menanyainya balik. "Kelas 1-2!"

"Wah sama sepertiku dulu!"

Yoongi dapat melihat jika mata anak itu berbinar-binar, "Benarkaah? Waaah senangnyaa!"

Yoongi memekik kaget saat Jungkook memeluknya gemas. Ini anak kenapa bertingkah seperti bocah kecil sih? Harusnya Yoongi yang merasa gemas bukan dia!

"Boleh Kookie panggil hyung, Yoonyoon hyung?"

"hah? Terserah deh! Kook aku duluan!"

Yoongi berjalan cepat sesaat pintu lift terbuka di lantai dasar. Ia masih mendengar anak itu berteriak menyahutinya, "Iyaa hati-hati Yoonyooni hyung!"

Haduh salah kaprah ia membiarkan anak itu memanggilnya dengan nama aneh!

Bahkan di bus juga masih sepi, dan jalanan pun ikut sepi! Hei sebenarnya ini Yoongi yang berangkat terlalu pagi atau memang hari ini tidak ada yang masuk kerja atau sekolah? Dan sepertinya pertanyaannya terjawab sendiri saat mendapati suasana sekolahnya yang masih sepi. Ia terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Setelah mengganti sepatu dan membawa buku catatan kecil yang selalu ada di lokernya, Yoongi berjalan santai menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Saat ia membuka pintu, Yoongi melihat Jimin yang sedang berdiri di jendela menatap lapangan sekolahnya, lalu menatapnya yang membuka pintu kelas. Mereka bersitatap lama sebelum Yoongi yang memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

Suasana canggung kembali terasa, Yoongi kembali berdebat dengan otaknya. Apa ia harus menyapa duluan atau ia biarkan saja? Ia masih terdiam di pintu.

"Hei Yoongi,"

Yoongi mendongak dan menatap dalam diam sapaan dari Jimin. Ini kali kedua Jimin menyapanya dan kali kedua juga Yoongi merasa canggung.

"Hei Jimin.."

Jimin menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang, "Aku sudah berada di kelas dan kau tidak menyapaku?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Aku ingin tapi tidak juga," Dan sesaat itu juga Yoongi merasa suara Jimin berputar di kepalanya,

 _'Tidak usah menyapaku dan sok kenal kepadaku di hadapan teman-temanku!'_

"Kenapa?" Jimin bingung dengan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menunduk.

"Kau menyapaku karena tidak ada anak di kelas, kan?"

"Apa?"

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya, dadanya terasa sesak. "Tentu saja, kau sekarang terkenal dan tidak ingin kita saling kenalkan?" Yoongi menunduk lagi, "Dan kau juga yang bilang untuk tidak saling menyapa!"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa? Kapan aku?" Jimin terdiam saat ia kembali mengingat kejadian dulu, semasa mereka kecil.

"Sekarang kau ingat kan? Aku pergi,"

Yoongi berbalik keluar dari kelasnya. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jimin dan menuju taman sekolahnya yang tersedia bangku-bangku disana. Masih pagi, suasana sepi seperti ini membuat Yoongi nyaman dan mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat saat berdebat dengan Jimin dan berlari ke taman.

 _Ktalk!_

Yoongi merogoh ponsel di sakunya dan melihat satu pesan dari Seokjin.

 ** _KSJ : BEDEBAH!_**

 ** _KSJ : Dimana kau sekarang?_**

 ** _KSJ : Terlambat lagi?_**

 ** _MYG : Tidak aku sekarang di taman_**

 ** _KSJ : Kenapa tidak di kelas?_**

 ** _MYG : Kau sudah di kelas?_**

 ** _MYG : Jin, kau ingin curhatanku tentang anak lelaki yang dulu sejak kecil menjadi sahabatku tapi saat SMP kita menjauh dan memutuskan tidak saling kenal?_**

 ** _KSJ : Aku sudah sampai kelas_**

 ** _KSJ : Iya, aku ingat itu. Kenapa?_**

 ** _MYG : Dia menyapaku pagi ini, setelah sekian lama kita tidak menyapa_**

 ** _KSJ : DIA SATU SEKOLAH DENGAN KITA?_**

 ** _MYG : ung! Satu sekolah.._**

Yoongi menghentikan chatnya dengan Seokjin saat mendengar suara gemerisik di belakangnya. Saat ia menoleh

" UWAA SIALAN!" Ternyata itu Namjoon yang menyelinap di belakangnya.

"woah mulutmu,"

Yoongi menepuk dadanya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Ia menatap tajam anak itu yang seenaknya di belakangnya bahkan taruhan ia mengintip percakapannya dengan Seokjin!

"Sejak kapan kau di belakangku?!"

"Apa aku harus memukul anak itu?"

Yoongi menelengkan kepalanya bingung, "hah?"

Namjoon menunjuk handphone Yoongi yang masih memperlihatkan _chat_ nya bersama sahabatnya itu.

"anak lelaki yang kau ceritakan, apa aku harus memukulnya dengan ini?"

Namjoon menunjukkan pemukul bisbol yang ada di tangannya. Yoongi memandang ngeri batang itu dan menggeleng.

"Tidak! Jangan, kau akan membunuh anak itu dengan pemukul bisbol!"

Namjoon menumpukan dagunya di kepala kursi panjang, dan tersenyum memperlihatkan _dimple_ miliknya yang begitu manis.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak marah dengannya?" Yoongi hanya terdiam, "Jika kau benar-benar marah dengan anak itu, seharusnya kau menyanggupi ucapanku untuk memukulnya,"

Yoongi hanya diam, Apa benar? Ia tidak marah dengan anak itu? Terus perasaan ini apa? Yoongi menunduk, sedangkan Namjoon sibuk dengan sesuatu.

"Hei kurasa benda ini milikmu?"

Yoongi menoleh dan berteriak senang. Itu tas miliknya! Astaga padahal ia akan mengambil nanti saat istirahat pertama tapi ternyata sudah di ambil anak ini. Namun saat ia akan meraihnya, Namjoon menyelanya.

"Janji padaku untuk membesarkan benda ini?"

Namjoon menarik tas itu yang tidak bisa di jangkau oleh tangan Yoongi, "hah? Itu tas, bukan tanaman,"

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk membesarkan benda ini,"

Yoongi menghela napasnya, ia ikuti saja ucapan anak ini. "Baiklah aku janji,"

Dan dengan gampangnya Namjoon menyerahkan tas milik Yoongi kepada pemiliknya. Ia hanya terdiam melihat Yoongi yang tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gusinya yang begitu manis.

"Bayar,"

"hah?" Dan momen romantis antara Yoongi dan tasnya di hancurkan ucapan Namjoon.

"Bayar karena aku sudah susah payah mengambilnya dari tanah,"

Yoongi mengangguk menyanggupinya, "Baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu!"

"hmm roti pizza?" Namjoon menggeleng.

"roti melon?" Namjoon menggeleng lagi.

"roti coklat?" Namjoon menggeleng lagi.

"ah! Ubi manis!"

"Aku tadi ke kantin dan ibu kantin bilang ubi manis kosong,"

Yoongi cemberut, terus apa yang akan ia berikan kepada Namjoon sebagai balasannya?

"nomormu saja,"

"hah?"

Namjoon membuka telapak tangannya, gestur ingin Yoongi menyerahkan ponselnya. Yoongi terdiam, bingung memutuskan untuk menyerahkan ponselnya atau tidak, secara ia masih belum mengenal Namjoon, ia tidak ingin nomornya di salah gunakan dan juga juga ia tidak memberinya tanda ia tidak punya rasa terima kasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PILIHAN JAWABANMU! 3**

 **A. "Hah baiklah ini!"**

 **B. "Aku akan membelikanmu ubi manis saat pulang sekolah!"**

 **C. "Kenapa harus nomorku? Tidak ingin nomor temanku yang lain saja?"**

 **D. "ADUH BANG NAMJOON INI PONSELKU, SIMPEN NOMORMU DI SITU YAA,"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Well, sepertinya itu saya yang bakal bilang D ke Namjoon xD (saya istrinya Namjoon titik)

Terima kasih atas review dan pilihan jawabannya~!

Ayo2 di pilih lagi jawabannya~ :3 dan maaf kalau ada typo :

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA~ /cling!

.

.

Terima kasih untuk :

Namemyg.39 ; alvia (aduh aku suka reviewmu lucuu~ hihi ketawa sendiri bacanya xD makasih ya!) ; yoongai (iya tapi yang terbanyak milih C nih :'3 ) ; SkyBlueAndWhite (Yoongi polos depannya aja kok wkwk) ; Namaewa (duh bingung awalnya baca hehe makasih uda repieu~!) ; Paradise's Dawn ; Ceu Moncaw ; princeoxd ; Siska Yairawati Putri (inget mau UNBK duh!)


	4. Kemajuan

**Hasil voting!**

PILIHAN JAWABANMU! 3

A. "Hah baiklah ini!"

B. "Aku akan membelikanmu ubi manis saat pulang sekolah!"

 **C. "Kenapa harus nomorku? Tidak ingin nomor temanku yang lain saja?"**

D. "ADUH BANG NAMJOON INI PONSELKU, SIMPEN NOMORMU DI SITU YAA,"

 **...**

 **SHXR**

 **PRESENT**

 **..**

* * *

Yoongi merogoh sakunya. "Kenapa harus nomorku? Tidak ingin nomor temanku yang lain saja?"

Namjoon bersidekap, "Well, jika ia lebih menarik daripada dirimu, fine saja,"

Yoongi terkekeh, ide jahil ada di kepalanya. "Ah tentu saja ia lebih menarik! Bahkan dia sangat seksi daripadaku haha,"

"Oh ya? Berikan aku nomor dan namanya!" Namjoon tertarik dengan kata 'seksi' , yah lelaki.

"Simpan baik-baik!" Yoongi mengotak-atik ponselnya, "Namanya Kim Seokjin!"

Yoongi menyerahkan ponselnya dan tidak sengaja kulit mereka bersentuhan.

"Hei ini belum musim dingin, kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali?"

Yoongi meremas telapak tangannya sendiri dan tertawa kecil. "Kulit ini turunan dari ibuku, pucat dan dingin,"

Namjoon hanya diam melihat Yoongi yang menggosokkan tangannya,

"Apa kau sebangsa vampir?"

"Apa?" Yoongi tak paham, semakin ia mengobrol dengan Namjoon. Ia merasa kapasitas otak mereka sangatlah berbeda.

"Kulit pucat dan dingin. Vampir atau setan? Pengabdi setan?"

"Itu tidak lucu,"

"HA. HA .HA kupikir aku tertawa kencang,"

"sialan diam!"

 **...**

 **...**

Yoongi kembali ke kelasnya setelah bercengkrama dengan Namjoon. Well sepertinya hanya Namjoon yang punya perilaku baik daripada anak Kings lainnya. Kelas sudah ramai oleh murid-murid namun Yoongi menyadari jika bangku milik Taehyung dan Hoseok kosong. Padahal ini sudah lebih dari jam terlambat si Kim, kemana anak itu?

Seokjin merasa senang karena kelas mereka akan tenang tanpa berandal itu di kelas, namun seperti lain dengan Yoongi yang merasa aneh jika tidak ada yang bikin onar di kelasnya. Pak Choi juga bertanya kepada Yoongi perihal hilang dua berandal di kelasnya itu namun sekali lagi Yoongi hanya menggeleng dan berkata tidak tahu.

Keesokan paginya cuaca mulai terasa agak dingin, pertanda jika musim semi akan segera berganti menjadi musim gugur. Yoongi yang biasanya hanya memakai jaket coklat kesayangannya, tadi di beri oleh ibunya sebuah syal berwarna merah dari ibunya yang beliau bilang agar di gunakan pada musim gugur. Ibunya berkata jika syal itu cocok untuknya dan juga ia membelinya karena mirip dengan syal dari drama kesukaan ibunya, heuh untung Yoongi sayang ibunya.

Seokjin dan Yoongi berjalan beriringan memasuki sekolahnya, dia sudah berbicara pada Seokjin jika hari ini si Kim itu masuk maka dia akan sementara pindah duduk dengannya. Seokjin mengangguk menerimanya, dia juga tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kings, dan sejujurnya kasihan dengan Yoongi yang terus-terusan di kelilingi oleh mereka.

"oh?"

Yoongi mengambil sebuah _hot pack_ yang secara misterius ada di dalam loker kelasnya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah meninggalkan _hot pack_ di lokernya. Seokjin menengok benda yang di pegang sahabatnya.

"ya, ini bahkan masih belum musim dingin,"

Seokjin menertawakan Yoongi yang ia pikir sahabatnya itu membawa _hot pack_ di cuaca yang cerah seperti ini. Yoongi tersenyum kecil, ia berterima kasih atas siapa saja yang menaruh _hot pack_ ini walaupun rasanya aneh sekali.

Yoongi melihat bangku Taehyung dan Hoseok masih kosong, dan berpikir jika kedua anak itu kembali bolos sekolah. Karenanya Yoongi masih tetap duduk dengan Seokjin dan merasa lega karena masih belum berurusan dengan Kings terutama berandal Kim itu.

Namun bayangan Yoongi yang menjalani hari ini dengan tenang buyar setelah pintu kelasnya terbuka kencang, di baliknya Taehyung dan Hoseok masuk.

"Hoaaah aku masih sleepy! huh! saatnya tidurrr!"

Lain halnya Hoseok yang langsung tiduran di bangku miliknya yang berada di depan Taehyung, si Kim itu duduk diam di bangkunya dengan kepala menengadah dan mendesah kesal. Sepertinya ada yang menganggu paginya itu.

Dan Yoongi berniat mengganggu pagi si Kim lagi. Ia merasa ragu, Taehyung masuk berarti dia duduk dengan Taehyung sesuai perjanjian mereka kan? Tapi tasnya sudah di taruh di sebelah Seokjin bahkan ia sudah duduk di bangku asalnya. Bagaimana ini? Apa ia bertanya saja pada Kim?

Yoongi mendekati Taehyung dan ragu-ragu. Hoseok melirik kedatangan Yoongi dan tersenyum lebar, "Yoongi _bread-slave_ kitaa~"

Yoongi sedikit menunduk untuk melihat Taehyung yang juga menundukkan kepalanya. Apa anak ini tertidur atau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?

"hei Kim, a-aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

Tapi hanya respon diam yang di terima Yoongi. Muka Yoongi memerah karena malu merasa ia hanya bicara dengan dirinya sendiri bahkan di hadapan teman-temannya ini ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Taehyung duluan.

Namun tak lama, Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi seolah dengan tatapannya ia bertanya kenapa Yoongi menganggu pagi yang ia buat tenang.

"Maaf aku mengganggu tapi- Taehyung kau terluka?"

Yoongi melihat luka goresan di pipi Taehyung. Tidak parah dan hanya membekas merah di pipinya. Tapi Yoongi panik luar biasa seolah Taehyung kehilangan tangannya.

"Tidak apa,"

Yoongi sibuk mengambil sebuah plester bergambar ppororo di saku kemejanya dan menyerahkannya kepada Taehyung.

"segera tutupi luka itu atau akan infeksi!"

"ck berisik!"

"ini Kim!"

"SUDAH KU BILANG TIDAK APA!"

 _PLAK_

Taehyung tidak sadar ia menampik keras tangan Yoongi. Hingga plester luka itu terpental dari jari Yoongi. Seisi kelas terdiam melihat adegan itu, apalagi kedua orang yang di tatap. Yoongi menatap nanar plester di lantai.

Lagi-lagi ia bertindak seolah ia sudah dekat dengan Taehyung, nyatanya mereka tetap menjadi sosok asing. Ia hanya menawarkan bantuan kepada Kim sialan itu malah ia yang mendapatkan hal seperti ini.

"Hei, kau dasar Kim brengsek! Beraninya kau-!"

Yoongi yang mendengar suara Seokjin lantas menarik mundur sahabatnya yang ia yakin akan menghajar Taehyung. Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi tanda pelajaran akan segera di mulai, tadi itu bukan hal yang berarti dan tidak baik bertengkar di sekolah.

"Ayo Jin, Pak Lee akan datang!"

Yoongi menarik duduk Seokjin di sebelahnya. Ia mencoba bersikap biasa saja meskipun dadanya masih bergemuruh. Dan ia yakin satu kelas ini canggung atas hal yang terjadi. Itu tadi pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan perlakuan kasar setelah sekian lama, kembali teringat yang di lakukan oleh ayahnya dulu. Yoongi mengelus telapaknya yang memerah.

 _drrrt! drrt!_

Yoongi mengambil ponselnya yang ada di laci mejanya. Itu pesan kakao dari dari nomor tidak di kenal.

 **XXX : Apa kau baik-baik saja?**

 **XXX : Tadi itu cukup menegangkan, aku harap kau baik-baik saja.**

Yoongi penasaran dengan nomor yang belum ia simpan itu. Namun saat melihat foto profil dari akun kakao itu, jantung Yoongi kembali berpacu cepat. Itu adalah Park Jimin. Setelah sekian lamanya, Jimin menghubunginya pertama kali?

 **PJM : Kenapa tidak membalasku?**

 **PJM : Padahal kau memandangi ponselmu sedari tadi**

Yoongi membulatkan matanya. Pesan terakhir itu. Jadi Jimin sedang memandanginya sekarang? Sejak kapan ia suka memandangi Yoongi. Wajah Yoongi memerah, dan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka _room chat_ itu.

 **PJM : Akhirnya kau membuka chatku**

 **PJM : Bisa kita bertemu setelah sekolah nanti?**

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada apa? Kenapa baru sekarang dia menghubungi Yoongi dan bahkan memintanya untuk menemuinya. Sebagian dari diri Yoongi merasa tidak suka dengan tingkah Jimin.

 **MYG : Kenapa? Setelah sekian lama?**

 **MYG : Maafkan aku tapi aku ada acara selepas sekolah**

Dan dengan itu Yoongi mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya di laci kembali. Ia mencoba fokus ke pelajaran, menghiraukan dua tatapan dari orang yang berbeda.

Seokjin menyadari Yoongi sedang lesu, entah antara kejadian tadi pagi atau Yoongi merasa tidak enak badan. Dan Seokjin merasa marah karena Yoongi lupa membawa bekalnya. Ia menarik Yoongi untuk ke kantin, mengisi energi mereka dan mencoba menguak apa yang menyebabkan Yoongi lesu begini. Yoongi itu memang diam, tapi diamnya Yoongi ini berbeda. Makanya Seokjin ingin Yoongi terbuka untuknya, setidaknya ia ingin membantu sedikit sahabatnya.

"wah tidak kusangka hari ini makanannya enak semua~!"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, "Kurasa semua makanan adalah kesukaanmu,"

"Nah betul!"

Yoongi tersenyum lagi, dan mereka berjalan mencari meja dan kursi kosong untuk makan. Seokjin sudah gatal sekali ingin bertanya kepada Yoongi, ia bahkan gusar di tempat duduknya mencari waktu yang pas untuk bertanya.

"Yoon, kenapa kau lesu seperti ini?"

Yoongi mendongak dengan mulutnya bergerak karena mengunyah makanan. Tatapan bertanya itu membuat Seokjin menjelaskan pertanyaannya.

"Kau sedari pelajaran pertama diam, kau memang diam, tapi diammu ini berbeda!" Seokjin menaruh sumpitnya dan cemberut, "Kita ini sahabat setidaknya katakan padaku kenapa kau diam seperti ini,"

Yoongi terdiam setelah menelan. Ia merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung ia mempengaruhi Seokjin dengan moodnya, seharusnya ia bersikap biasa saja agar tidak ada yang merasa aneh. Namun mata Yoongi lagi-lagi berkhianat saat ia tidak sengaja menatap siluet yang di kenalnya sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya, tepatnya meja mereka.

Kings beranggota lengkap berjalan membawa nampan makanan dan berjalan menuju meja Yoongi Seokjin karena hanya meja mereka yang di sebelahnya kosong setelah di tinggal tiga anak sebelum Yoongi Seokjin. Yoongi merasa napsu makannya menghilang saat ia tak sengaja bersitatap dengan Taehyung.

"Aku akan mengatakannya nanti, tapi Jin bisa antar aku ke kelas?"

Seokjin panik sendiri, mengira Yoongi akan pingsan sebentar lagi. Sungguh berlebihan. Yoongi meminta Seokjin menemaninya berjalan ke kelas karena ia tak ingin Seokjin juga bertemu dengan Kings. Sesaat Kings menaruh nampannya, Yoongi berdiri dengan cepat menarik Seokjin pergi.

Seokjin mendudukan Yoongi di bangkunya sesaat mereka tiba di kelas yang sepi. Tadi Seokjin sudah menawarkan Yoongi untuk ke UKS saja tapi anak itu menolak dengan alasan ia akan ketinggalan beberapa pelajaran.

"Tiduran saja, hmm masih ada sisa 20 menit! Cukup lah ya untuk istirahat?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Seokjin tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Yoongi.

"Oke ku tinggal, jatahmu aku habiskan juga nih?"

"Assa! Thanks Yoon!" Seokjin berteriak senang saat Yoongi mengijinkannya menghabiskan jatahnya. Well, Seokjin berkata seperti itu karena mumpung Yoongi belum menyentuh sama sekali makanannya, jadi masih higienis, lol.

Yoongi melipat jaketnya hingga menurutnya menjadi sebuah bantal yang empuk. Kepalanya ia jatuhkan di bantal buatannya dan menghirup parfum miliknya. Banyak kejadian pagi ini hingga membuatnya pusing. Dari mulai _hot pack_ misterius, tampikan tangan Taehyung dan pesan tak terduga dari Jimin. Kenapa ini tiba-tiba sekali? Seolah Tuhan suka sekali ia melewati banyak rintangan.

Sejenak ia akan terbang menuju istana mimpinya jadi runtuh karena bunyi debaman pintu kelasnya. Yoongi mengerang dan mengeratkan pelukannya ke bantal jaket miliknya. Sejenak hening hingga suara berat memecah keadaan.

"Hei kau, kenapa di kelas?"

"..."

Taehyung merasa jika Yoongi membalaskan dendamnya tadi pagi, dengan menghiraukan ucapan Taehyung. Mengulang apa yang Taehyung perbuat tadi pagi. Si Kim itu berdecak dan memukul pelan meja Yoongi.

"Hei kalo aku bertanya di jawab!"

"YA TUHANKU!"

Yoongi memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh kaget. Ia memandang tajam berandal Kim. Benar-benar anak ini mengajak ribut dengannya! Tadi Yoongi sudah memberi sugesti ke dirinya sendiri untuk menghapus kejadian pagi tadi, tapi sekarang kembali teringat.

"Hei, kau masih ingat kan menjadi _bread-slave_ ku?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan. Taehyung merogoh saku celananya.

 _KLINING! CLINGG_

"Itu, belikan aku roti, sekarang!"

Yoongi menatap dalam diam koin yang di taruh Taehyung di sisian mejanya. Yoongi menghela napasnya, mencoba meredam umpatan yang akan di lontakan ke si Kim. Daripada ia mengumpat dan berandal itu makin memberikannya hukuman, mending ia pendam saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu roti coklat," Yoongi mengambil koin itu, masih terduduk di kursinya.

Taehyung duduk di meja sebelah Yoongi, "Aku tidak suka coklat,"

"Apaan? Kau dulu bilang suka roti coklat!"

Taehyung menyeringai menatap Yoongi yang cemberut. Ia suka melihat wajah yang cemberut itu, hah apa? Taehyung berdecak, menampik pikirannya.

"Ingatan yang bagus, sekarang belikan! Dalam hitungan 10! 9! DELA..-"

Yoongi terlonjak dan buru-buru berlari menuju kantin sekolahnya. Berandal Kim itu memang suka seenak pantatnya! Yoongi yang seharusnya menyimpan energi untuk pelajaran olah raga nanti siang terbuang sia-sia semua energinya itu!

Setelah membeli pesanan Taehyung di salah satu stan di kantin, Yoongi kembali lari terbirit-birit kembali ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sekali lagi lantai dua! Jarak kantin dan kelasnya juga lumayan untuk di jadikan Yoongi track lari jarak menengah.

Yoongi memasuki kelasnya dengan napas terengah, menampilkan jika Yoongi tidak bakat dalam olah raga dan tidak menyukainya. Taehyung mempersilahkan Yoongi duduk dengan tunjukan dagunya. Ia terdiam saja melihat Yoongi hanya terengah dan membuka mulutnya untuk membantu hidungnya.

"Ini pesananmu!"

Yoongi menyerahkan plastik berisi roti coklat ke arah Taehyung, namun berandal itu mendorong balik plastiknya.

"Buka plastik itu sekarang!"

"Apa?"

"8! 7! Ena..-"

 _SREEK!_

"Ini! Puas?!"

Yoongi menyerahkan roti coklat yang telah terbuka pembungkusnya, namun lagi-lagi Taehyung mendorong roti itu ke arah Yoongi.

"Sekarang makan rotinya!"

"Hah?"

"Makan! 5! 4! TI..-"

 _NYAM~_

"Sudaaah! Puas?!"

Yoongi mendumel dengan roti coklat penuh di mulutnya. Selai coklat tercecer di sudut bibirnya. Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya, membuat Yoongi waspada dengan memundurkan badannya.

Tangan Taehyung terjulur dan membersihkan sudut bibir Yoongi yang belepotan. Yoongi menahan napasnya sebentar dan membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Ini benar-benar tidak terduga!

"Bagus, setidaknya isi perutmu atau kau akan pingsan saat olah raga nanti!"

Melihat Yoongi yang hanya terdiam, Taehyung berdeham mencairkan kecanggungan yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf tidak sengaja memukul tanganmu tadi," Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Kuharap dengan roti kau bisa memaafkanku,"

Taehyung berbalik ke bangku setelah mengatakan hal itu. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang bengong atas tingkahnya yang... Yoongi tidak mau mengakui kalau itu cukup romantis!

Otak Yoongi memproses keadaan. Jadi, bisa di bilang jika Taehyung membayarkannya sebuah roti dan secara tidak langsung ia menyuruh Yoongi untuk makan? Taehyung memperhatikan tadi jika dirinya belum makan apapun dari kantin? Kenapa? Kenapa Taehyung seperti ini? Bahkan seorang KIM TAEHYUNG meminta maaf?

Yoongi menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, yang untungnya pas di bantal jaketnya, dengan bunyi debum. Tangannya mengangkat roti cokelat tadi. ASTAGA IA MALU SEKALI!

Disisi lain, Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ia memasang earphone dan menghiraukan Yoongi hanya mengumpat kasar yang teredam oleh jaketnya eh bantal jaketnya.

Setidaknya Yoongi harus kembali mengumpulkan dan menghemat energinya untuk pelajaran olah raga nanti karena sangat berat untuk tubuhnya,

-dan hatinya juga!

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS! RECHAP 1-3 ~!**

 **Jadi disini saya membahas perjalanan yang akan Yoongi lakukan bersama Kings! Hmm kelihatannya ada beberapa yang sudah terjatuh pada pesona alami Yoongi? Atau bahkan sudah sebelumnya ia terjatuh pada Yoongi? hehe**

 **Mulai dari sini ada nilai CHARM POINT dari Yoongi, yaitu 66% ! Dan kenapa saya kasih tahu CHARM POINT atau poin pesona dari Yoongi?**

 **Karena di chapter depan akan terjadi konflik 'cinta' hehe lmao saya usahakan tidak cringe yaa jadi tenang saja hohoho**

 **CHARM POINT Yoongi ini bisa bertambah dengan beberapa pilihan yang saya sediakan di bawah(chapter depan saya ungkap berapa total Charm Point Yoongi setelah ditambahkan dengan pilihannya!)**

 **Ah dan juga pilihan untuk memilih peran antagonis serta berapa CHARM POINT miliknya! Jika sudah di tetapkan siapa dan berapa Charm Pointnya(yang tentu akan bertambah setiap chapternya), sampai cerita ini tamat hanya dia yang telah terpilih secara voting yang akan berperan :)**

 **!...**

 **Ayo di pilih lagi dan jangan sampai salah pilih atau Yoongi jatuh di tangan yang salah bahkan di jalan cerita yang tidak seharusnya!**

 **!...**

 **PILIH BAJU OLAHRAGA YANG SESUAI UNTUK KARAKTER DAN LINGKUNGAN YOONGI!**

 **A. Atasan lengan pendek, celana pendek selutut**

 **B. Atasan pendek, celana panjang**

 **C. Atasan panjang, celana panjang**

 **.**

 **PILIH SEPATU YANG COCOK UNTUK YOONGI!**

 **A. PUMA TURING**

 **B. ADIDAS SUPERSTAR**

 **C. NIKE FORCE ONE**

 **.**

 **SEBELUM PELAJARAN OLAH RAGA, ADA PELAJARAN KETRAMPILAN, APA BENDA YANG DI BUAT YOONGI AGAR NILAI POINTNYA BERTAMBAH?**

 **A. Gantungan Kumamon**

 **B. Origami angsa**

 **C. Gantungan penangkal mara bahaya**

 **.**

 **SIAPA MENURUTMU YANG COCOK SEBAGAI ANTAGONIS? (Charm Point karakter bisa bertambah jika nanti ada chapter konflik berikutnya! Pilih dengan cermat!**

 **A. Seulgi (57%)**

 **B. Sana (50%)**

 **C. Jennie (59%)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Mau konfirmasi sebentar, peran antagonis hanya untuk cerita ya, saya ga benci tiga orang itu :'))

Untuk kebutuhan cerita saja hehe

Kalau ada yang bingung bisa tanya di kolom review ya tentang penjelasan chapter depan!

Saya terima kritik dan saran yang membangun juga kok! Gapapa mengkritik tapi asal kasih saran yang membangun :)

..

..

Ah saya terharu dengan review-review kalian, itu benar-benar membuat saya bersemangat, bahkan ini saya ngetiknya hanya dalam waktu 2 jam :) demi kalian saya menyempatkan langsung mengetik hingga 'Terima kasih untuk' agar segera selesap chapter ini dan tidak menghambat laporan praktikum saya hehe maklumi saya anak fisika kebanyakan praktikum *pundung*

.

Terima kasih untuk :

yoongai (yuhuh ketemu lagi yaa~ ;-; makasih uda review huhuhu terharu) ;  
Ceu Moncaw (ketemu lagiii~ hehe C itu bisa jadi C-CINTA *insert Jin laugh* heukheukheuk makasih uda review!) ;  
princexod (pusing pegangan tiang atuh :)) heukheukheuk *niru ketawa Jin* makasih uda review~!) ;  
cchicchi (wkwk kita liat nanti ya terakhirnya gimana heuheu makasih dah review~!) ;  
yourname (nah kan aku juga pengen D karena ya emang aku istrinya Namjoon * di geplak jamaah* makasih dah repiuww~ ) ;  
I am Tan 90 (Aku juga namgi shipper haha pengen bgt banyakin momennya, nanti tunggu chapter yang bakal banyak namginya ya, ini ngalah sama lainnya dulu wkwk makasih dah ripieww~) ;  
SkyBlueAndWhite (hoho Yoongi nanti beliin terus dimakan bareng enak ya wkwk makasih dah review~!) ;  
baiqamalia23 (AYO SHIP NAMGI HUHU INI SHIP YG DI REMEHKAN :(( /g hehe saya usahain banyakin namgi sama sope di beberapa chap depan, ini ngalah sama yg kain wkwk)  
Alvia (ah saya selalu suka bawa review kamuuuu :(( hihi Taegi sama Minyoon nanti di jelasin bgt di beberapa chap terus gantian sama Namgi dan Sope hehe Ah Yoon kapanpun dimanapun tetep unyu2 kek kitten : makasih dah review~!)  
Buzlague ( hehe iya semua seme tertarik sama Yoon tapi nanti hanya ada satu yg di terima Yoon hehe hayuk ikutan votingnyaa ~ :3 makasih uda review~)  
ShizuSuga (namgi itu minim momen tapi sekali ada momen itu cute bgt TT huhu makasih dah review~)


	5. Problem

**Hasil voting!**

Pilih baju olahrga ayang sesuai karakter dan lingkungan Yoongi!

 **A. Atasan lengan pendek, celana pendek selutut (+10)**

B. Atasan pendek, celana panjang (+7)

C. Atasan panjang, celana panjang (+5)

.

Pilih sepatu yang cocok untuk Yoongi!

 **A. PUMA TURING (+5)**

B. ADIDAS SUPERSTAR (+5)

C. NIKE FORCE ONE (+5)

.

Sebelum pelajaran olah raga, ada pelajaran keterampilan, menurutmu benda mana yang cocok di buat Yoongi?

 **A. Gantungan Kumamon (+10)**

B. Origami angsa (+8)

C. Gantungan penangkal mara bahaya (+14)

.

Siapa yang menurutmu cocok sebagai antagonis? (Charm Point karakter bisa bertambah jika nanti ada chapter konflik berikutnya! Pilih dengan cermat!

 **A. Seulgi (57%)**

B. Sana (50%)

C. Jennie (59%)

 **Total Charm Point!**

 **66 + 10 + 5 + 10 = 91%**

 **vs**

 **Charm Point Seulgi = 57%**

 **...**

 **SHXR**

 **PRESENT**

 **..**

* * *

Bel tanda pergantian jam sudah berbunyi. Yoongi sehabis pelajaran ketrampilan buru-buru merapikan barang-barangnya. Dia di nilai terakhir karena ia juga mengumpulkan terakhir. Dia membuat sebuah gantungan Kumamon, boneka kesayangannya yang berwarna hitam dengan bulatan merah di pipinya, dan hasil karyanya itu mendapatkan nilai yang lumayan memuaskan.

Meski sesama cowoknya, Yoongi dan Seokjin lebih suka ganti baju di toilet cowok. Karena selain malu sering di goda teman-temannya (karena demi apapun tubuh putih pucat Yoongi itu sebuah godaan!) , Yoongi juga ingin privasi saat mengganti bajunya. Selepas mengganti baju mereka bergegas menuju gedung olahraga _indoor_ karena cuaca di luar cukup terik.

"Yoongi kamu benar-benar sudah sehat kan?"

Yoongi menghela napasnya, "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang Jin kalau aku sudah sehat!"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, "Aku hanya memastikan, karena jika kamu pingsan aku tak mau menggendong tubuh gendutmu."

"cih,"

Yoongi hanya diam, dan saat berjalan kedalam gedungnya yang ternyata sudah ramai dengan teman sekelasnya dan juga dari kelas lain. Ah sepertinya akan ada latihan gabungan? Tak biasanya.

"Kita akan satu jam dengan anak kelas 2-3? Haduh males deh,"

"Kenapa?"

Seokjin berkacak pinggang, "Karena ada si tuan putri menyebalkan!"

"hah?" Yoongi tidak paham, karena dia bukan anak yang suka bergaul.

"itu lho, Kang Seulgi! Yang sering memakai rok di atas lutut dengan make up berlebihan!"

Yoongi sepertinya pernah melihat anak itu. Anak perempuan yang kini mengecat rambutnya berwarna merah gelap yang sering memakai style modis di lingkungan sekolah, yang bahkan tidak ada satupun yang menegurnya karena memakai rok tidak sesuai ketentuan. Dia Kang Seulgi, salah satu anak penyumbang dana di sekolahnya, yang juga berkawan dekat dengan The Kings.

Ya, itu anaknya. Yang sedang berjalan menuju kerumunan dengan teman gengnya. Pakaian olah raga yang sengaja di ketatkan seperti itu memang menarik banyak mata lelaki untuk melihat tubuhnya yang benar-benar idaman para wanita. Yoongi masih memandang Seulgi hingga Seokjin juga ikut penasaran dengan arah pandangan Yoongi.

Seulgi berjalan menuju Jimin dan Hoseok yang menyandar di dinding sisi lain dari Yoongi. Menyapa dua anak itu dengan riang.

"Hey Jims, Hosiki!"

"Hey Seul," "Holaa Seulbear!"

Seulgi memainkan rambutnya dengan masih tersenyum ke arah Jimin dan Hoseok, "hey hey kalian, apa ada yang berubah dariku,"

"nooo Kau tetap gummy bear, Seulbear!"

"ish! Hosiki aku serius!" Seulgi cemberut, yang di marahi juga ikut cemberut, "Aku juga serius tau!"

"Wah rambut Seul di cat warna baru!"

Seulgi tersentak dan memandang Jimin dengan bahagia, "Akhirnya! Hanya kau Jims yang menyadari perubahan rambutku!" Seulgi memainkan rambutnya kembali, "Padahal aku sengaja mengecatnya dengan warna mencolok!"

Jimin tersenyum dan ikut merapikan rambut Seulgi, "Iya warnanya cocok kok!" Seulgi ikut tersenyum dan memegang tangan Jimin yang tadi di rambutnya.

"Makasih ya Jims!" Mereka berdua tertawa, meninggalkan Hoseok yang hanya diam tidak tahu apa-apa.

Yoongi yang melihat sedari tadi interaksi mereka ikut terkejut saat melihat Jimin yang tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia bersama orang selain The Kings. Yoongi juga menyadari jika baru pertama kali ia melihat Jimin tersenyum untuk perempuan sedari ia kecil.

 _'Apa dengan ini aku dan Jimin sudah tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu?'_

Seokjin menyenggol lengan Yoongi, saat sahabatnya itu menoleh ia menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah Seulgi dan Jimin yang masih berinteraksi dengan seru dan dekat sekali.

"Apa Jimin berkencan dengan Seulgi? Karena demi apapun aku baru melihat pangeran es itu tersenyum!"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu dan sekarang tidak mau tahu,"

Seokjin kembali melanjutkan, "Dan juga sejak kapan juga Jimin bisa berbicara lembut seperti itu dengan cewek? Bahkan aku pernah lihat dia berbicara dingin ke Maria!"

Yoongi tertawa sarkastik. Ia tahu itu karena sejak dulu Jimin memang jarang suka berinteraksi dengan perempuan, dan kali ini ia benar-benar terkejut karena Jimin yang Yoongi kenal dulu sudah berubah. Dan itu membuat hatinya terasa nyeri di satu sisi.

Pintu gedung yang tertutup, terbuka tiba-tiba. Seketika hening merajai melihat siapa yang masuk. Ternyata itu Taehyung. Setelah tahu itu bukan guru mereka, keramaian murid-murid kembali terdengar. Taehyung tidak peduli dan berjalan menuju gengnya yang berada di sisi kiri pintu masuk.

"Heyy Taeyungoo!" Taehyung menjitak Hoseok karena lagi-lagi memanggilnya dengan nama aneh.

"Panggil aku dengan benar, sialan,"

"Hey Taetae~"

Taehyung menatap datar Seulgi yang memandangnya sambil tersenyum jenaka lucu. "Apa?"

Gadis itu kembali memainkan rambutnya, "Liat ada perubahan dari aku engga?"

"tidak,"

Dijawab dengan dingin. Seulgi menghentak kakinya sebal dan cemberut. "Kau ini ya! Tetap menyebalkan!"

Taehyung menatap lain tidak peduli sedangkan Jimin mengusak rambut Seulgi untuk meredam amarah gadis itu. Seulgi masih cemberut menatap Taehyung yang benar-benar merasa tidak tertarik dengannya.

"Tae! Apa kau suka wanita berdandan atau yang kutu buku sih?"

Taehyung mendengus, pertanyaan tidak penting sekali. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang gedung dan berhenti saat menemukan sosok tubuh yang di carinya. Memandangi gengnya dengan cemberut. Taehyung menyeringai.

"Tidak suka keduanya,"

Jawaban Taehyung mengejutkan Seulgi bahkan Jimin dan Hoseok. Jimin menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung sedangkan Hoseok berbinar seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"hahaha tentu sajaa! Taeyung ini lebih menyukai bread-slave daripada cewe berdandan ya kaaan?"

Hoseok merangkul bahu Taehyung masih tertawa riang, ia menunjuk tempat Yoongi yang kaget karena tiba-tiba anak-anak yang sedari tadi ia pandangi berbalik menatapnya juga. Taehyung mendorong-dorong sebal tubuh Hoseok agar melepas rangkulannya. Sedangkan Seulgi mendecih tidak suka.

"Bread-slave huh?"

Hoseok mengangguk dan melepas rangkulannya. "Iyes, dia Yoongi menjadi bread-slave kita hehe~"

 _"oh that b*tch is gaining your attention huh?"_

Jimin melirik Seulgi yang mengeluarkan hawa dingin dengan pandangan tajam ke arah Yoongi, ia menghela napas dan memainkan rambut Seulgi lagi.

"sudah sudah, lihat rambutmu berantak oleh angin nih,"

Jimin membawa wajah Seulgi menghadap ke arahnya dan merapikan tatanan rambut Seulgi. Gadis itu merona dan mengambil alih untuk merapikan sendiri rambutnya.

"Sudah rapi? Apa make up ku juga luntur, Jims?" Jimin menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. Yoongi memandang interaksi Jimin dan Seulgi dalam diam. Hatinya kembali terasa di cubit melihat interaksi itu lagi.

"Ya ya, Yoon, kenapa Seulgi melihat ke arah kita?" Seokjin merinding saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Seulgi yang jelas-jelas menatapnya. "Yoon, apa jangan-jangan dia punya indra keenam? Dia tau kita tadi menggosip dia?"

Yoongi menoyor kepala Seokjin karena berbicara aneh-aneh. Pintu Gymnatik kembali terbuka, ternyata itu Pak Choi yang masuk. Semua murid terdiam karena tahu jika Pak Choi itu killer juga bingung kenapa Pak Choi bukan guru olahraga mereka.

"Tenang semua, Pak Kim ijin mengajar kalian karena istrinya melahirkan. Jadi saya disini menggantikan jamnya," Pak Choi mengeluarkan kertas untuk absen terlebih dahulu murid-murid dari kedua kelas.

"Karena saya tidak bisa olahraga, lebih baik kalian bermain lempar tangkap bagaimana?"

Semua murid menyoraki setuju. Karena itu berarti tidak ada penilaian dan itu sangat bagus, yah namanya juga murid. Pak Choi merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci.

"Hey Kim Tae, pergi ke ruang penyimpanan dan ambil 3 bola merah disana,"

Taehyung yang di panggil mendesah malas, "Aduh kenapa harus aku sih, Pak,"

Pak Choi mendekat dan memukul pelan lengan Taehyung, "Akh aduh!"

"Karena kau anak yang Baseball, sana pergi,"

Taehyung mendengus dan mengambil kunci di tangan Pak Choi. Dia mengelus lengannya sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Pak Choi menghadap murid-murid lainnya.

"Sisa disini, kalian bentuk 6 kelompok,"

Seulgi sedikit menyeringai, "Pak Choi boleh aku pendapat?"

"Boleh,"

Seulgi tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kelompoknya campur saja pak?" Seulgi menunjuk kerumunan temannya, "Jumah murid antara kelasku dan kelas 2-1 tidak sama pak, nanti tidak adil!"

Pak Choi mengangguk setuju, "Ide yang bagus, baiklah kalian yang tentukan sendiri karena saya tidak bisa disini. Saat si berandal datang, mulailah permainannya,"

Pak Choi berjalan pergi meninggalkan kerumunan yang mulai heboh menentukan pembagian dua kelompok. Seulgi sudah menarik gengnya yang juga The Kings untuk masuk ke timnya. Yoongi dan Seokjin menunggu saja hingga semua mempunyai kelompok dan kelompok yang kurang mereka berdua bisa masuk. Hingga semua masuk, tinggal Yoongi dan satu anak nerd lain dari kelas 2-3 yang belum memiliki kelompok.

"Bread-slave akan masuk kelompok kita sajaa~" Hoseok berteriak dan berniat memanggil Yoongi jika saja tidak di hentikan oleh Seulgi.

"Biarkan dia masuk ke kelompok lawan kita, karena mereka kekurangan orang," Seulgi memelankan kata terakhirnya, dan dia tersenyum saat Yoongi hanya pasrah dan berjalan memasuki kelompok lain yang akan menjadi kelompok Seulgi.

"Hey aku tertinggal pembagian kelompok!"

Taehyung datang dengan memanggul jaring berisi bola merah yang akan di gunakan lempar tangkap. Ia menaruh jaring itu di tengah-tengah ruangan agar masing-masing kelompok mudah mengambil bolanya.

"Ah Tae! Ayo masuk kelompok!" Seulgi memanggil Taehyung, tapi anak itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan ia sudah menemukannya, Yoongi yang berada di kelompok lawan.

Taehyung berjalan ke arah Yoongi namun saat di dekatnya ia hanya melewati sambil berlalu ia berkata, "Jangan menyusahkanku, jangan terjatuh dan hindari bolanya!"

Setelahnya Taehyung berdiri di tengah antara dua kelompok, menilai kekuatan antarkelompok. Kelompok Seulgi sudah kuat, terlalu kuat jika dia masuk kesana, sedangkan kelompok dari Yoongi terbilang cukup lemah. Karena disana Taehyung tidak menjamin semuanya memiliki tenaga yang besar dan kuat.

 **Seulgi 57% vs Yoongi 91%**

 **Yoongi win!**

"Maaf Seul, tapi aku akan masuk tim lawan,"

"Apa?!"

Taehyung berjalan santai ke arah kelompok Yoongi dan menyuruh satu orang untuk bertukar posisi dengannya di kelompok Seulgi. Yoongi hanya terdiam saat Taehyung berdiri di sebelahnya. Yoongi tak buta, ia bisa melihat Seulgi semakin muak dengannya, wajahnya terlihat gelap sekali.

Akhirnya setelah kejadian itu, kedua ketua tim main suit untuk menentukan siapa pertama yang menjadi pelempar dan siapa yang menjadi penangkap. Hasilnya tim Seulgi yang menjadi pelempar. Jimin mengambil bola merah dan bersiap untuk melempar bolanya ke lawan.

Permainan ini di khususkan hanya untuk melempar ke arah lawan, dengan cara melempar bola menuju bagian tubuh lawan untuk mengeluarkan mereka jika mereka tidak bisa menangkap bolanya. Semua bagian tubuh boleh kecuali kepala. Tentu saja akan terasa sakit sekali jika bola itu mengenai kepala kalian dengan kecepatan cepat.

Tapi peraturan itu tidak berlaku bagi Seulgi. Karena sedari tadi perempuan itu menargetkan kepala Yoongi sebagai tujuan bolanya. Yoongi sibuk menghindari bolanya dan juga ia tidak bisa berkontribusi banyak karena setiap ia ingin mendapatkan bola, Taehyung menghalanginya. Hei, dia ini laki-laki lho! Tidak usah di lindungi segala!

Pemikiran Yoongi salah, saat ia lengah tidak siap menerima bola. Seulgi melempar bola di tangannya dengan keras ke arah Yoongi, kembali menargetkan kepalanya. Taehyung melihat itu, dia berlari dan menarik Yoongi ke arahnya. Untung saja bola itu meleset dan tidak mengenai kepala Yoongi.

"Sebentar! Ya! Kang Seulgi!"

Yang di panggil hanya tersenyum, "Iya Tae?"

"Kau sengaja kan, Seul? Menarget kepala Yoongi sebagai sasaran bolamu?"

"Tidak! Kenapa kau mengatakanku seperti itu?"

Jimin yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara, karena ini sudah keterlaluan. "Iya Seul, aku melihat sendiri. Tinggi lemparan bola itu menargetkan kepala orang, bukan badan,"

Yoongi terdiam di antara perdebat mereka. Jujur saja ia memang ketakutan seperti sasaran dari Seulgi seperti itu. Perempuan itu mempunyai dendam kepadanya? Kenapa? Ia tidak merasa ia punya salah kepadanya.

"Sudahlah, _bullsh*t_ Seul!"

Taehyung menarik tangan Yoongi untuk pergi darisana. Jimin melihat kedua orang itu berjalan menjauh dalam diam, terlebih tautan tangan Taehyung dan Yoongi. Hoseok yang juga diam akhirnya angat bicara.

"Ini permainannya tidak di lanjut? Nee nee Chimm?"

Jimin tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Karena tim lawan tidak seimbang, kita tidak bisa lanjut,"

Hoseok berteriak kecewa, karena tadi ia sudah bersemangat untuk bermain. Jimin juga berlalu darisana, mending dia beli minuman kaleng untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya.

Yoongi yang di tarik Taehyung memberontak untuk di lepas, "Bodoh! Jam olah raga belum habis!"

Taehyung masih tetap berjalan menghiraukan berontakan Yoongi, "Sebentar lagi juga habis,"

"Kau itu ya senang sekali membuatku keluyuran di jam kelas!"

"masa bodo,"

Yoongi mendengus sebal dan tetap mengikuti kemana Taehyung menariknya.

* * *

Esoknya Yoongi merasa badannya pegal-pegal. Efek tidak pernah olah raga ya seperti itu. Yoongi juga menerima pesan dari Seokjin jika sahabatnya itu tidak bareng dengannya karena ia akan berangkat dengan ayahnya ke sekolah. Dia tidak masalah dan berjalan menuju halte dengan memasang _earphone_ putih.

Bus sudah datang, jalur masuk dan keluar sesak sekali. Sepertinya hari ini banyak yang memutuskan untuk menggunakan bus. Yoongi menemukan kursi kosong, di tempat agak belakang, dan dia duduk disana. Sebelahnya ada orang yang lagi tidur tapi dia tidak peduli dan mementingkan untuk memilih lagu di ponselnya.

 _"Hey bukankah itu Jung Hoseok?"_

 _"Mana manaa?"_

 _"Di depan kita ini!"_

 _"Darimana kau tahu?"_

 _"Rambut merahnya!"_

Yoongi mendengar itu. Itu bukan bisik-bisik tapi berbicara dengan keras karena Yoongi yang bahkan memakai _earphone_ saja mendengarnya! Tapi omong-omong, Yoongi menoleh ke orang di sebelahnya.

Wajah orang itu tertutup masker putih dan masker mata jadi dia tidak tau wajahnya, tapi rambut merah itu memang mengingatkannya ke Hoseok, anak kelebihan energi di kelasnya itu.

"Mengagumi wajahku ya?"

Yoongi tersentak saat orang yang ternyata benar Hoseok, membuka masker matanya dan berkedip jahil ke arahnya. Yoongi mendengus sebal, pagi ini ia sudah bertemu dengan The Kings! Kenapa Tuhan benar-benar suka sekali membuatnya menderita seperti ini.

"HOAAMMM Hosiki masih mengantuk sekali~" Hoseok menggeliat meregangkan tubuhnya, dan kepalanya ia jatuhkan ke pundak Yoongi.

"Ya! Kau berat!"

"Ah~ Bread-slave sekali saja!"

Yoongi berhenti mendorong-dorong kepala Hoseok agar pindah dari pundaknya. Kembali ia mendesah sebal dan membiarkan anak itu tertidur kembali. Setidaknya ia tidak menganggu acara mendengarkan musik Yoongi.

Dua anak perempuan yang duduk di belakang mereka tetap menggosip dengan suara kencang, menganggu suara musik Yoongi. Hoseok membuka masker matanya, dan melirik Yoongi yang wajahnya menggelap karena tidak suka. Hoseok tersenyum dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Hosoek membalik badannya dan melihat tepat di mata dua anak itu, ia membuka maskernya dengan gerakan pelan menggoda.

"Hey beauty~ Bisa pelankan suara kalian~? Itu mengganggu tidurku juga temanku ini~ Diam ya!"

Di katakan seperti itu, dua anak itu malah menjerit. Karena demi apapun, melihat secara dekat Hosoek yang menjadi idolamu, bagaimana mereka tidak berteriak senang.

"Hah... Hosiki have tried~" Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng melihat tingkah Hoseok dan juga dua anak itu. Tidak, ini pagi yang tidak buruk sih.

Halte bus dekat sekolah sudah terlihat di depan, tapi Hoseok masih tertidur. Yoongi bimbang, apa ia harus membangunkan Hoseok atau meninggalkan anak itu?

"Hoseok, bangun! Halte sudah dekat!"

"GROOK~!"

"YA! Berhenti bermain dan bangun!"

Akhirnya setelah bus berhenti di halte, Yoongi menarik lengan Hoseok yang untungnya anak itu menurut untuk di tarik Yoongi. Supir bus yang melihat Hoseok di tarik Yoongi, menasehati Yoongi.

"Anak itu sering tidur di busku! Aku capek membangunkannya!" Yoongi berhenti untuk mendengarkan ocehan supir itu, "Nak, sebaiknya kau bareng saja dengannya! Agar aku tidak repot-repot membangunkannya!"

Yoongi membungkuk sopan dan membawa pergi Hoseok dengan menariknya. Selama berjalan ke sekolahnya Hoseok masih juga terbangun. Ia masih tetap memakai masker mata. Apa dia tidak takut menabrak atau terjatuh?

"Ya! Kau! Sampai kapan akan berpura-pura tidur?!"

Yoongi sudah lelah menarik Hoseok dan berhati-hati agar anak itu tidak menabrak atau tersandung sesuatu. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dan malah suara ngorok terdengar.

"Hoseok! Awas ada tiang di depanmu!"

"Hah?"

Hoseok berhenti dan membuka masker matanya dengan cepat. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa di depannya kecuali Yoongi yang tertawa kencang. Hoseok cemberut karena di bohongi.

"Kau membohongi Hosiki!"

Yoongi memelankan tawa, "Maafkan! Tapi aku sudah lelah menarikmu!"

Hoseok menaikkan masker matanya, "Baiklah terima kasih karena menarikku, sekarang aku akan kembali pulang ke rumah!"

"Heh? Sekolah beberapa langkah lagi!"

Yoongi menunjuk gerbang sekolah yang beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai. Hoseok menggeleng dan menujuk jam tangan yang dia pakai, "Masih terlalu pagi untukku datang!"

"heh?"

"Dadah Yoongi!"

"Hoseok hati-hati!"

"ADUH!"

"... Ada Pak Choi di belakang,"

Hoseok membuka masker matanya dan melihat tubuh Pak Choi yang tadi ia tabrak. Yoongi menutup mulutnya agar ia tidak tertawa kencang.

"Kau berniat membolos lagi, Jung?" Tapi Hoseok hanya pura-pura tidur dengan memasang kembali masker matanya, menghindari mata Pak Choi.

"Min Yoongi terima kasih telah menyeret anak ini, sekarang seret dia kembali masuk ke kelas!" Pak Choi memutar tubuh Hoseok dan mendorongnya untuk masuk ke gerbang sekolah.

Sesampainya di kelas Hoseok berlari menuju Jimin yang sudah ada disana, "NEEE CHIMMM! Kau tau pagiku sudah bertemu dengan Pak Choiii!"

Jimin terkekeh, "Ya karena itu kau masuk pagi?"

Yoongi membiarkannya dan berjalan menuju loker buku miliknya. Saat membukanya, lagi-lagi Yoongi menemukan sebuah _hot pack._ Seokjin yang melihat itu tertawa kecil.

"Sudah berapa hari kau menerima _hot pack_ itu?"

Yoongi meremas _hot pack_ itu dan merasakan hawa panas menyelubungi telapaknya, "sudah seminggu ini,"

"Ya ya, aku curiga jika ini kelakuan dari Namjoon!"

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Saat akan memasuki kelas, aku melihat Namjoon keluar dari kelas. Ia berjalan seperti seorang pencuri saja! Saat aku menyapanya, dia bilang dia buru-buru menuju ruang OSIS!" Seokjin mencubit pipi Yoongi, "Hmm apa Namjoon menyukaimu?"

Yoongi melepas cubitan Seokjin, "Tidak dan tidak usah cubit!" Yoongi mengusap pipinya, "Ah aku ingat pernah bilang kepadanya jika tanganku ini sering dingin,"

"Aha! Mungkin saja itu!"

Yoongi menggeleng menyingkirkan pemikirannya. Saat akan menaruh tas di sebelah Seokjin, lengan Yoongi di tarik Taehyung. "Kau lupa perjanjian kita?"

"Ah.. iya,"

Seokjin melambaikan tangan padanya seakan ia akan pergi jauh saja. Taehyung menyuruh Yoongi duduk di sebelahnya. Jika Yoongi menyiapkan buku-buku di meja dan kolongnya sedangkan Taehyung menidurkan kepalanya lagi di meja.

"Kau! Ini catat juga apa yang kau catat juga!"

Yoongi pasrah saja jika saat ini ia bertambah menjadi pembantu untuk mencatat. Dan benar, selama pelajaran, Taehyung tertidur pulas sedangkan Yoongi menulis dua kali, antara di bukunya juga di buku Taehyung.

Yoongi mengurut tangannya yang terasa kelu sekali. Ia menatap Taehyung yang tertidur dengan muka menghadap kearahnya. Saat akan lanjut menyalin ke buku Taehyung, ponsel Yoongi bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk di Kakaotalk nya. Dia memutuskan untuk melihat sebentar karena ingin mengistirahatkan tangannya juga. Namun saat itu juga ia merasakan jika ia terkena serangan jantung kecil.

Chanyeol kembali menghubunginya..

 **PCY : B*tch! Aku pikir kau bercanda tentang Kim Taehyung huh?**

 **PCY : Apa kau menjadi s*x slave nya?**

 **PCY : crazy! Bisa aku juga mendapatkan perlakuan itu juga?**

 **PCY : Aku akan menemuimu, Min Yoongi..**

 **PCY : Tungu saja**

Yoongi hanya terdiam membaca pesan dari Chanyeol. Dia kira bocah itu sudah berhenti menjadi stalkernya ternyata... malah makin menjadi. Yoongi buru-buru mematikan ponselnya dan kembali menyimpannya di kolong meja.

 _'tenang Min, tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi...'_ batin Yoongi mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Ternyata kau nakal juga ya, Min?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang membuka salah satu matanya, dan menyeringai nakal kepadanya.

"Maksud?"

"Membalas pesan pacarmu yang jelas-jelas _'_ 'pacarmu' ini di depanmu,"

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kalut, "Berisik Kim, aku tidak mood,"

"Apa kau kirim pesan ke Jimin heh? Liat anak itu menoleh ke arahmu," Taehyung masih tidak tahu keadaan rupanya, padahal Yoongi sudah pucat dengan wajah yang benar-benar kalut.

"Pak Lee, mohon ijinkan Min Yoongi yang sedang sakit untuk ke UKS,"

Taehyung dan Yoongi menoleh ke Jimin, yang sedang mengangkat tangannya, meminta ijin ke guru yang sedang menulis rumus-rumus kimia di papan. Sesaat setelah gurunya mengangguk, Yoongi melirik ke arah Jimin yang menatapnya lalu berpaling ke arah lain.

Jelas saja Yoongi mengalami syok ringan karena cuaca yang baik seperti ini tiba-tiba saja menjadi buruk hanya karena pesan singkat dari seorang Chanyeol. Yoongi muak dan bingung karena setiap dia berada dimanapun pasti Chanyeol itu menghantuinya.

Yoongi membuka pintu UKS, di dalam tidak ada guru jaga. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi tiduran di satu bed kosong dan tak lupa menutup tirai pembatas. Baru saja ia bernapas lega, Yoongi mendengar pintu UKS terbuka lagi. Dia berpikir jika itu guru jaganya.

"Ah, maaf pak saya tadi langsung... Kim Namjoon?"

Kenyataannya, yang membuka pintu adalah Namjoon. Mereka berdua sama terkejutnya, namun Namjoon hanya tersenyum dan masuk dengan langkah terseok-seok. Ia duduk di depan meja dan menulis sesuatu di buku.

"Kau belum menulis namamu disini?"

Namjoon melirik Yoongi, anak itu hanya menggeleng kecil. Baik hati sekali Namjoon menuliskan nama Yoongi juga di buku itu. Yoongi menatap lutut Namjoon yang luka seperti habis terjatuh.

"Kenapa lututmu?"

Namjoon menaruh pulpen dan menutup buku, lalu ia menatap luka di lututnya. "Tadi jatuh pas jalan di taman,"

"Enak ya ketua OSIS bisa keluyuran?"

Namjoon mendengus, "Lalu kau juga bisa di bilang keluyuran kan?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "tidak tentunya aku sudah dapat ijin dari guru,"

Namjoon mendengus lagi dan itu membuat Yoongi kembali tertawa. "Sebaiknya lukamu di rawat dulu! Sini biar aku balut lukanya!"

Yoongi turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan obat-obatan luar. Dia mengambi betadine, kasa luka dan juga plester. Yoongi membersihkan luka Namjoon dari pasir dan kotoran lain yang menempel dengan sedikit air, membuahkan ringisan kecil dari Namjoon. Setelahnya Yoongi berjongkok dan membubuhkan betadine ke atas luka, dan lagi-lagi Namjoon mendesis nyeri. Setelah kering baru Yoongi menutupnya dengan kasa luka dan di rekatkan dengan plester.

"Nah sudah, gitu saja sakit?"

Namjoon mengelus daerah pinggiran lukanya, tidak peduli pertanyaan sarkas dari Yoongi. Saat Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya ia terdiam menatap wajah Yoongi, yang sembab seperti habis menangis? Namjoon mengusap bagian bawah mata Yoongi.

"Kau.. kenapa menangis?"

Yoongi menampik tangan Namjoon dan mengusak sendiri matanya, ia merasa _hot pack_ yang berada di saku kemejanya menghangat.

"Tidak!" Yoongi mengeluarkan _hot pack_ dari sakunya, "Terima kasih,"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Terima kasih juga,"

"Kenapa berterima kasih?"

"Entahlah aku berterima kasih karena kau berterima kasih,"

Lagi-lagi Yoongi merasa kapasitas otaknya benar-benar terbatas.

"Sudahlah, yang penting bagaimana rasanya lukamu?"

Namjoon menggoyangkan kakinya, "sudah lebih baik,"

Yoongi tersenyum bangga, "Tentu saja karena aku yang merawatnya!"

"Konyol!"

* * *

Yoongi lagi-lagi pulang malam hari, kelas tambahannya berakhir lebih lama karena gurunya datang terlambat. Yoongi mengecek jam di ponselnya, pukul 10 malam. Lalu menoleh ke arah jalanan yang ramai, bus pasti sudah berhenti beroperasi karena setahu Yoongi terakhir bus lewat adalah jam 9. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya, lumayan untuk berolah raga sedikit.

Sesaat akan memasukan ponselnya, benda itu bergetar. Nama Jimin tertera di layar ponselnya, Untuk apa Jimin menelponnya? Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu, selagi ia masih berjalan berbelok menuju gang kecil jalan tercepat menuju apartemennya.

"Halo?"

 _"Halo Yoongi..."_

"hm untuk apa telepon?"

 _"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi... Dan itu salah paham Yoongi.."_

"Salah paham apa?"

 _"Sebenarnya aku..."_

 **"Hey cantik masih mengingatku?"**

Suara itu lebih Yoongi pilih untuk di dengarkan. Yoongi mendongak dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang berada di depannya. Ia masih mengingat rupa anak itu, bahkan wajahnya masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah termasuk perlakuannya.

"Sendirian? Dimana pacarmu?"

Yoongi masih terdiam, ponselnya masih menggantung di telinganya dengan suara Jimin yang masih mengoceh disana.

 _"Halo Yoongi?"_

 ** _"Sepertinya menyenangkan jika kita berkenalan lagi?"_**

 _"Yoongi kau mendengarku?"_

 ** _"Apalagi tidak ada pacarmu sekarang, dan gang ini sepi jadi..."_**

 _"MIN YOONGI?!"_

 _..._

"Jimin..."

...

...

Apa pilihanmu?

A. Tolong selamatkan aku

B. Jangan banyak bicara, aku tidak apa-apa

C. Diamlah, aku sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang

..

...

 **TBC!**

 **,...**

 **...**

 **Holaaaa~**

 **Maafkan diriku yang telat update yaa :((**

 **UTS ini membunuhku /g**

 **awww saya seneng banyak respon positif mengenai FF ini, terima kasih banyak yaaa :)) /peluk cium satu satu/**

 **Maaf kali ini gabisa bales kalian, ini aja ngetik kilat karena kalo di tunda-tunda pasti bakal terbengkalai lagi :')) jadi maaf untuk banyaknya typo :')**

 **Saya sukaaa banget baca review kalian jadi review lagi yaa , panjang2 juga gapapa kok seru bacanya hihi**

 **AYO IKUTAN NGEVOTE YAAA~ MANGATS**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk :**

 **I am Tan90 ; baiqamalia23 ; Buzlague ; kwiyowo ; alvia ; ntahsapa ; yoongai ; jiminsmile ; SkyBlueAndWhite ; e-elia ; KimYoonJi93 ;**


End file.
